God-Slaying Fairy
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Frost Vermilion was just another member of Fairy Tail. He was enjoying his life, but all that changed one day when he met Amaterasu-ōmikami. Now he's in another world, a world of gods and god-slayers. Frost now has to fight gods and survive this world. His gaol, to return to Fairy Tail, but will he go? Or will Yuri & Ena stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Other World**

**(Frost)**

Hey there, I'm Frost V. and I'm sixteen years old. I'm not going to tell you my last name because all it does is cause me trouble. Anyway, I'm a wizard. But not just any wizard, I'm a [Fair Tail Wizard]. I don't really see why, but people like to call me the second strongest in the guild. Because of that, I'm always being channeled to fights by Natsu. He's another one of our members, but people usually call him [Salamander]. All of the most famous members have a nickname. I'm no exception. People like to call me the [Ice Dragon]. Anyways, I was just returning to the guild from a quest. This one was an S-Class quest. I had to get rid of an army of monsters that took up residents in a mountain. It was annoying, so I just froze the entire mountain into solid ice. Everything on and inside of it was turned completely into ice. I tend to go overboard with my quest. But let's not talk about that little mess. I opened the doors and…

"Natsu! Gray! How many times do I have to tell you not to fight?!"

Erza was pounding on both Natsu and Gray. Yep, just another average day at [Fairy Tail]. Well, better get then to stop fighting. I walked up to the three of them and…

"Stop causing trouble you two!"

I hit the two of them on the head. Everyone looked at me. Mirajane was the first to come to her senses.

"Frost! You're back!"

Everyone ran up to me and started to cheer. Natsu and Gray were also freed from Erza and celebrating with everyone.

"Frost, fight me!"

That was the first thing Natsu said to me. After he said that, he jumped into the air with his fist on fire. I just grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall.

"Not now Natsu."

That only seemed to make him happy. Well, this is Natsu we're talking about. Anyways, everyone was having a good time. Then, of course, a fight broke out. Just another day in [Fairy Tail]. I got bored and decided to look at the quest chart. That was, of course, I took out everyone else in the fight. Natsu was annoying. He kept trying to get back up. Eventually I just threw him through the wall. I went up to both the normal quest chart and the S-Class quest chart. No one quest. Seeing that everyone was beat up prity badly (wonder who did that?) I decided to take a walk. Of course, I didn't know that I might not get a chance to see everyone for a long time after today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked through town. Along the way I stopped to talk to some people I knew. It felt good to be back in Magnolia. It's the place I was born in after all. After walking for awhile I ended up at the Cherry Blossom Tree. I noticed something odd. Under the tree was a girl. She looked to be about my age. The girl had long black hair that went down to her waist and dark violet eyes. She was wearing a black kimono. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And that's saying a long. In [Fairy Tail] we have both Erza and Mirajane. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"That's a lot of magic power you have there. You'll do just fine."

"Wha…?"

Before I could say anything, a large light appeared and blinded me. I don't know what's going on but I can tell that it isn't normal, and this power. She's stronger than even the master. This could be bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and found myself in what looked like a city. It was the biggest city I've ever seen in my life. All the people were running around and I couldn't even sense any magic. What's going on here? Just as I was thinking that, I felt an enormous amount of magic. I looked behind me and saw the same girl who brought me here. I was getting a feeling that there's a lot more to this girl. She looked at me with that smile of hers.

"Sorry about bringing you all the way here, but I needed someone strong. But before we get into that, let me introduce myself. I'm Amaterasu-ōmikami. It's very nice to meet you, Frost Vermilion, son of Mavis Vermilion. Tell me, how does being in stuck inside the [Fairy Sphere] for more than two-hundred years?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Yuri)**

I was in the middle of my morning duties in the shrine. My little sister Hikari was in the middle of her training to become a [Hime-Miko]. It was on this day that Amakasu-san came to pay me a visit. But I knew that it wasn't just for a visit. He never comes unless the committee sent him seeking my help. The committee I'm talking about is the [History Compilation Committee]. It's the organization that watches over the supernatural things in Japan. We [Hime-Miko] are sometimes asked by the committee to help them. But it doesn't matter right now. Amakasu-san walked up to me.

"Morning Mariya-san. Isn't it a pleasant morning we have today?"

"Yes Amakasu-san, it is. Is there anything I can help you with?"

He just smiled his fake smile. We walked into the shrine and sat at the table. I made some tea and served him a cup.

"Thank you, Mariya-san. Now then, on to topic. We've recently detected the presents of a [Heretic God], but that's not all. With this god was something else. We're not sure what to make of it. Whatever it is, it's stronger then a [Divine Ancestor] but weaker than a [Heretic God]."

I see. That is a problem. What could be stronger then a [Divine Ancestor] but weaker than a [Heretic God]? The committee probably wants me to use my [Spirit Vision] to figure out both the god's identity and what this other being is.

"I understand Amakasu-san. I'll try and figure this out."

With that, Amakasu-san finished his tea and left. I better get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did say that I would try and figure it out, but it hard to use my [Spirit Vision]. But I can worry about it later. Right now I have plans to go and spend some time with my childhood friend Ena. It's rare for me to get to see her nowadays. She's always doing her training in the mountains. So I look forward to whenever I can see her. Like me Ena's a [Hime-Miko], but one more suited for battle. She possesses the rare ability of [Divine Possession], which allows her to wield the power of a god for a short time. I was sitting in the shrine waiting patiently, when…

"Yuri. Ena's here to play."

"Ena, it's good to see you."

We walk sat down, had some tea, and talked. Ena was as energetic as always. And of course she still had that sword with her. It was given to her by her guardian deity, the god Susanoo-no-Mikoto. The swords name is [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi], or Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. A legendary sword that Susanoo-no-Mikoto found inside the eight-headed serpent, Yamata-no-Orochi. But that doesn't matter right now. I was enjoying my time with Ena-san, when she smiled at me with that smile that tells me that she's up to something.

"What is it Ena-san? I know you're up to something."

"Nothing really. It's just Grampsy said that his sister is planning to mess with him and the rest of the elders. Something about a mortal that stronger than a [Divine Ancestor] but weaker than an [Heretic God]."

Stronger than a [Divine Ancestor] but weaker than an [Heretic God]! That sounds just like what Amakasu-san told me! Ena-san continued.

"He also told me to stay away from the person. According to Grampsy, this guy might be even posses the ability to become a Devil King. But only made Ena want to meet him."

That sounds like her. Ignoring whenever there might be danger. I don't like this. This guy might be dangerous. Well, I better contact the committee and tell them about this.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it. I have to admit, I was hard doing this one. "Fairy Tail" and "Campione" are pretty different, but I think I can make it work. Anyways, in the next chapter I was thinking about having him fight a god. I would like your opinion on which on, but it has to be a Japanese God. Well then, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The History Compilation Committee**

**(Frost)**

I still can't believe this. I was brought to another world, by a goddess. At first I didn't believe it, but after a she hit me with some fire I couldn't freeze, I had to believe it. The only fire I can't freeze is the fire of a god. Even dragon fire is easy for me to freeze. Not to mention she wasn't using [God-Slayer Magic]. That and the fact that there's no way that this city could be from my world. The nerves of that woman! Who does she think she is a goddess… wait, she is. Well, let's stop thinking about it. Right now I need to figure out what to do. Well, this world seems to have magic, so maybe there are some wizard guilds somewhere? With that in mind I was walking around. If I remember what Amaterasu told me, magic is hidden from normal people, which I think isn't right. Magic is something that everyone should enjoy. I'll talk it over with the [Magic Council] of this world after I meet them. I was thinking all this when a car stopped right in front of me. The door opened and a guy(?) walked out. The person was wearing a guy's school uniform with red hair and blue eyes. He's kind of cute… why am thinking a guy looks cute! What, I can sense magic coming from him.

"Are you a wizard?"

He smiled.

"So you're the young mage Amaterasu-ōmikami brought from another world. Well let me the first to welcome you here. I'm Sayanomiya Kaoru, heiress to the Sayanomiya Clan and head of the Tokyo branch of the [History Compilation Committee]. Buy we can talk about that later. If you would come with me …"

"Frost Vermilion."

I decided to tell him my full name. Well, better get… wait. Did that person say 'heiress'?

"Aren't you a guy?"

The person started to giggle.

"That's what most people tend to think, given the way I dress. But no, I'm a girl?"

So that's why I thought he was cute! He was a she! I let out a sigh. I should have known by the sent alone. Well, no complaining about my stupid moment. I finally found a guild. But that's a strange name. [History Compilation Committee]? Well, I guess [Fairy Tail] isn't very normal either. Mom just wanted to give it a unique name. Anyways, I decided to go with her. I got in the car and headed to who knows where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We when to some sort of mansion. It was different then what I'm use to (from S-Class quest) but I kind of like this one better. Kaoru sat behind a desk and I sat at the other end. By her side was a guy with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a pair of glasses and a suit. The guy appears to be calm and well educated (unlike a certain hot head I know). The guy looked at me and smiled.

"Greetings Vermilion-san. I'm Amakasu Touma. A member of the [History Compilation Committee] Tokyo branch. It's a pleaser to meet you."

So his name's Amakasu Touma. I greeted him and tuned my attention back to Kaoru.

"So, what did you want with me?"

"We're just curious about you. For example, why did Amaterasu bring you here?"

So that's what they want. Well, I think I can tell them a little about myself. So I started to tell them about my world, [Fairy Tail], and how I ended up meeting Amaterasu. After I finished talking Kaoru put her and on her chin like she was thinking about something. After a minute or two she looked at me.

"So Amaterasu just wants you to just mess with her brother, Susanoo-no-Mikoto. Well that's fine I guess. As long as she's not causing any trouble. Well, I suppose you'll need to know about how our world works if you're going to stay here. First think you should know, we don't have guilds, we have organizations. I guess you can consider them to be like guilds. Anyways, even though we're not all different in how we run things, thereare some things we have in common. For example, we keep magic a secret from normal people, we keep normal people safe from magical events, and we must bow down to the [Campione]."

[Campione]? Amaterasu never mentioned them. Seeing my confusion Kaoru started to explain what a [Campione] is. The best way to explain it is from an Italian mage, Alberto Ricardo. It goes like this:

Campione – God-Slayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – God-Slayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – God-Slayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

So in other words, they're like the [Magic Council] members. Except these guys don't work together, they fight each other. After Kaoru finished her explanation I let out a sigh. Seems like this Amaterasu person is just trying to get under my skin. Bringing me to a world where I can't use my magic freely and insane people like these [Campione] exist. Kaoru brought me out of myself complaining.

"Also, since you're staying here in this world you might as well join an organization, for now anyways. So why don't you join the [History Compilation Committee], since it's the one in this country. By the way, the name of our country is Japan."

Work for the [History Compilation Committee]? Why not?

"Sure, why not? I'll work for you."

"Good! But I still think we need someone to watch over you. I know! Amakasu-san, please bring in Yuri."

With that, Amakasu went to get this Yuri person. Looks like my life's going to change from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Yuri)**

I was sitting in Kaoru-san's house, waiting for what it was she needed. After I told the committee about the person from another world and Amaterasu. Once that was done Kaoru-san went to see this otherworld person. I came here because she said that she might have something for me to do. As I thought that, the door opened and Amakasu-san came.

"Mariya-san, Kaoru-san would like to see you now."

I got up and went into Kaoru's office. In there I saw Kaoru and someone else. Because of my [Spirit Vision] I feel his power, and that's not all. I can see his aura. It's was in the shape of a giant crystal blue dragon what felt like it was giving off the freezing power of a blizzard. This guy could easily defeat a [Divine Ancestor]. I took a closer look to see what he looked like. He was tall with pale blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a strongly built body. He was wearing white shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue long coat. I felt myself blush. Wonder why that is? I never felt this way before. I'll think about the reason later. Seeing me reaction Kaoru smiled a devious smile. She's up to something. I don't know what, but something.

"Yuri, this is Frost Vermilion. Frost, this is Mariya Yuri. She's one of the [Hime-Miko] who helps use here at the committee. Now then, Yuri, I was wondering if you could watch over him while he gets use to this world."

"I don't mind."

With that, I left with Frost. I have a strange feeling about this. Once we were outside I led Frost to the car. We got in and one of the committee members drove use towards the shrine that I work at. On the way I got curious about his so I decided to ask him a question.

"Un, Vermilion-san…"

"You can call me Frost. All my friends do."

He seemed a little sad once he said that. I can only imagine what it must feel like, being sent to another world away from all his friends and family.

"Frost-san, what's your world like."

"Well, first of all magic isn't a secret. Everyone knows about it. It's an everyday thing actually. But there are people like me who dedicate their life to magic, the wizards. We join guilds and do jobs for the people. I was part of the greatest of all the guilds, [Fairy Tail]."

He showed me that on his left shoulder was what looked like a tattoo of a dark blue fairy with a tail. Why would he have something like that?

"This is my guild stamp. It's a stamp that everyone that joins a guild gets once they join a guild. What it looks like depends on the guild. This is [Fairy Tail]s."

So it's a stamp. That's interesting. Wonder if the committee with do something like that one day?

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"[Ice Dragon-Slayer]."

"…?"

"[Dragon-Slayer Magic] is a powerful magic that, as the name suggests, was created to kill dragons. It works by using the power of a dragon. But the only way to become a [Dragon-Slayer] is to learn from a dragon."

"You learned magic from a dragon."

"Yes, the ice dragon, Frostlilia. When I was little, she found me and raised me as if I was her own. She even taught me [Ice Dragon-Slayer] magic. But one day, seven years ago, she disappeared. I've been looking for her ever since. After all, she's like a mother to me."

"But what about your real mother? And your father?"

"I don't know who my father is, but my mom died before I could know her. Her name was Mavis Vermilion. She died most then a hundred years ago. And before you ask, I was trapped in a spell called [Fairy Sphere] which stops time for everything inside it. I was like that for a long time."

That's terrible. He never even knew him mother. But how does he know her name? Frost smiled.

"Just in case you were wondering how I know I who my mother is, she's the founding master of [Fairy Tail]."

I'll never understand his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After awhile we arrived at the shrine. We entered the shrine and walked into the shrine and I introduced him to the priests and priestess' at the shrine and told them the circumstances. After that I took him inside and made some tea. Frost looks around.

"So, what's kind of magic do you use?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"Well, I can use healing magic…"

"Really!"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just healing magic is a lost magic in my world."

So there no healing magic in his world. That's interesting.

"Well, I can also use my ability as a [Hime-Miko]. It's called [Spirit Vision]. It grants the knowledge of the [Memories of the Void], that lay within the [Netherworld]."

I found myself telling him about the [Hime-Miko], when someone entered the room.

"Hey Yuri! I came to see you. So, this is the person that I was told to stay away from. Nice to meet you, I'm Seishuuin Ena, heiress of the Seishuuin Clan."

* * *

**That's the end of the second chapter. Sorry I didn't get to the god thing yet, but don't worry, if not the next chapter it will be in the fourth chapter. By the way, I have the god now. I just need to come up with Authorities now. Anyways, now Frost is with Yuri and Ena has come into the picture. Sorry Frost, but your life isn't going to be easy. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 3: From Dragon-Slayer to God-Slayer**

**(Ena)**

"I'm Seishuuin Ena, heiress of the Seishuuin Clan."

I decided to ignore Grampsy and the committee and see this person from another world myself. First I saw Yuri, who looked surprised by my appearance. Guess she wasn't expecting me. Now then, I looked at the guy next to her. He was tall with pale blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a strongly built body. He was wearing white shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue long coat. I never saw a guy like this before. Unlike all the other guys that I've met that want me as their lover, he's kind of good looking. That and I can sense his power. Also, [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi] was reacting to him. It was like he was a dragon or something. Speaking of dragon, if I look closer, I can see that his aura looks like a crystal blue dragon. I can tell that he's seen a lot of fights. It kind of makes me want to test myself against him. But I can tell that Yuri wouldn't like that too much so I decided to ignore the feeling. I walked inside and smiled. The guy smiled back at me.

"Hello there Ena, it's nice to meet you. I'm Frost Vermilion, and [Ice Dragon-Slayer]."

[Ice Dragon-Slayer]? What's that? Yuri sighed and offered me a seat and some tea. While she got the tea Frost-san told me about his magic. So he's like a dragon. That would explain [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi]'s reaction to him. It's Ena's partner and the [Divine Sword] that Grampsy gave Ena. It's like a [Heretic God] with the divinity of [Steel]. And [Steel] gods are all dragon/serpent slayers so it's only natural that he would react to Frost-san who is like a dragon. But the thing that caught my attention was that fact that magic isn't a big secret in his world. It's an everyday thing, so even normal people can use it. Ena kind of likes that idea.

"Then of course there are the dark guilds."

"Dark guilds?"

"Guilds that, instead of helping people, just bring trouble to people. They use forbidden magic and aren't above killing people to get what they want. The founder of the dark guilds is the most evil and powerful wizard to ever live, Zeref. He lived over four hundred years ago."

Ena don't know who this Zeref is, but something tells me that Ena wouldn't want to know. It's rare for Ena to not what to fight a strong person when Ena hear of them, so that makes Ena worry about this person. Glad he lived four hundred years ago.

"So, Frosts-san, what're you going to do now. Find your way home?"

"Well, I would like to go home, but I don't know how. So I'm going to work for the committee until I find a way. That, and Amaterasu wants me to do something for her."

Come to think about it, Grampsy did say something about Amaterasu wanting to mess with him using Frost. Wonder what it is?

"What did Amaterasu want you to do?"

"Help her get revenge on her brothers: Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto and Susanoo-no-Mikoto. She doesn't care how I do it, as long as I do it. Although I'm not sure what I can do."

Grampsy probably didn't say anything because he found it amusing. Just as I was about to ask another question, my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

[Ena, I thought I told you to stay away from him.]

"Sorry, sorry. I was just course."

[Well that doesn't matter right now. I need you to get out of there, now!]

"Grampsy?"

[My brother doesn't find what our sister is doing amusing at all. He's right outside!]

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Grampsy's warning Ena quickly got everyone out, just in time. The entire shine was destroyed just as the last person left. When the smoke cleared Ena saw a single person standing right in front of where the shrine use to be. He looked to be in his early twenties, with long silver hair, and bright blue eyes. His body was just as well built as Frost's. He was wearing a bright blue kimono. In his hand was a long silver bow. It's easy to tell who this is. He's one of the noble children, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, brother of Amaterasu-ōmikami and Susanoo-no-Mikoto. This isn't good. Tsukuyomi looked over.

"Who's that guy? He feels almost as powerful as Amaterasu, except he's a little weaker."

He can sense someone level of magic? Wait, that doesn't matter right now. It's clear that we can't run away in this situation, so Ena's going to have to fight. Ena has no confidence in fighting a [Heretic God] but who knows; Ena might win and become a [Campione]. Japan's first [Campione]. I took out my partner, [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi]. This only seemed to amuse Tsukuyomi.

"Foolish mortal. Do you really think that you stand a chance against me, a god? Know your place."

With a wave of his hand a giant [Silver Wolf] appeared. The wolf charged at Ena. Ena activated [Divine Possession] and got Grampsy's divine power flowing through Ena. Ena jumped out of the way and slashed at the wolf.

"That sword and that divine power. So that idiot of a brother of mine is helping you? No matter, my pet should be more than enough to kill you. Still can't believe that sister my mine sent a mortal to take care of me. It's an embarrassment. I'll show her by killing that mortal."

Why can't he be more like Grampsy? But Ena can't think about that right now. The wolf tried to take a bit out of Ena, but Ena dogged, only to get hit by his paw. Ena was sent flying into a tree. This isn't good. The wolf's come over. Right before the wolf could get Ena…

[Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!]

Frost-san punched the wolf sending it flying. So that's Frost's magic, [Ice Dragon-Slayer] magic. Frost came over and held out his hand.

"Mind if I help?"

Ena felt herself blush. This has never happened before. Ena grabbed his hand and he helped Ena up. Ena then took her sword and prepared to fight.

"Where's Yuri?"

"Yuri? She's helping some people escape that she saw nearby. She should be fine for now."

Ena's glad to hear that. Well, better get this fight over with.

[Ice Dragon's Blade!]

Frost-san's right arm became covered in a blade made of ice. The wolf came charging at us, but we dodged. Ena slashed her sword and Frost-san trusted his blade of ice into the wolf's gut. He howled in pain. We jumped back and Frost-san got rid of his ice blade.

[Ice Dragon's Brilliant Frost!]

He created a freezing cold mist surrounding both of his hands and brought them together, creating a large ball of freezing mist. He then threw it at the wolf. The mist hit and then, after mist cleared away, Ena saw that standing there, right where the wolf was, a large wolf ice statue. Ena took her sword and swung it, shattering the wolf statue. Tsukuyomi didn't seem to like this very much. This isn't good. Ena used everything she had just fighting to wolf. Right before Tsukuyomi could do anything…

[Ice Dragon's Roar!]

Frost-san attacked him. He shot a beam of ice at Tsukuyomi, but he just waved his hand and the ice was thrown away. Looks like Frost-san doesn't have enough power to defeat Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi then waved his hand and a cloud of darkness started to cover Frost-san.

"That's what you get for opposing me, mortal."

The darkness completely covered Frost-san and started to fade away. Ena thought that this was the end, but then the darkness started to… freeze? The darkness completely froze over and then shattered. Then out from the mist came Frost-san, with the aura of a giant crystal blue dragon.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR RRRRRRRR!"

He roared so loud that Ena had to cover her ears. Something seems different about him. Ena can tell that he's a lot more powerful. But that's not all; he seems to have… scales? He seems more, dragon like. Frost-san charted at Tsukuyomi.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art - Forbidden Frost: Celestial Ice!]

Frost-san punched the still in shock Tsukuyomi and then Tsukuyomi started go get covered with ice. But this ice is different. It's all the colors of the rainbow.

"What have you done to me!?"

"[Celestial Ice] is ice that can freeze anything, even time and space. The only problem in using it is that I need to be in my [Dragon Force] state."

Tsukuyomi started trying to get out of his imprisonment, but couldn't.

"Let me out!"

"No, you've caused too much trouble. I'm going to finish this!"

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art - Forbidden Frost: Frozen Kingdom!]

With that, Tsukuyomi was frozen solid.

[Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!]

Frost then shattered Tsukuyomi. After that his dragon like aura disappeared and he collapsed. Ena ran up and caught him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Frost)**

I woke up is some strange place. I appeared to be in a room with a bright white light. I got up and looked around. There's mothering here. Is this another one of Amaterasu's tricks?

"Hello that Frost Vermilion."

I looked behind me and as someone. She was a young woman in her mid teens. She has violent hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. She was wearing a white dress. Who's this?

"How do you know my name?"

"Amaterasu-sama didn't expect this when she brought you to earth. Well, no matter. She's probably just laughing at Tsukuyomi-sama right now for losing to you."

"You didn't answer my question. And who are you anyways?"

"Me? I'm Pandora, but you can call me mom, mommy, mother…"

"So, Pandora, what am I doing here?"

"That's mean of you? You won't refer to me as you mom!"

Pandora started to through a tantrum. After awhile she calmed down.

"Well, none of my adopted children do I suppose. And to answer your question, you completed the ritual. By killing a god you now get that god's powers, becoming a [God-Slayer]. My newest child. I would explain what a being a [God-Slayer] means, but you'll just forget it after you leave. So let's just make you a [God-Slayer]."

After saying that, she leaned in close and….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up on a couch. My head feels funny and I feel like I forgot something. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I beat that god guy, which wasn't that hard once I went [Dragon Force] on him. And everything seems normal with my body. No injuries… no injuries? I was sure that that god guy injured me with that darkness of his. And that's not all; I can feel that my magic power has skyrocketed. What's going on here? As I was thinking of this, the door opened. Kaoru, Yuri, and Ena all came in.

"Morning Frost-san."

"Good morning Frost-san."

"Good morning You Majesty."

All three of them greeted me, but what's with Ena's greeting. Your Majesty? I'm not royalty. Seeing my confused look Kaoru sat in the chair opposite of me.

"I told you about the [Campione] right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, in order to become a [Campione] you must first kill a god, which you just did. So now you're Japan's first [Campione], [God-Slayer], or [Devil King]. They all work. Wonder what [Authority] you got from Tsukuyomi?"

Oh, I see. I'm a [Campione]. That's ni…

"WHAT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Amaterasu)**

The boy did better than I though. He actually killed Tsukuyomi. Now he's a [God-Slayer]. At first I just wanted to use him to get back at my brothers, but this could be better. I can have fun with him now. Wonder what I'll do first. Well, getting him stronger would be for the best. I want to play with him a little, but something tells me he might end up fighting the [King of the End]. Still wonder what my brother, Susanoo, did with that guy? Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I keep Frost alive, so he needs to get stronger and more then that one [Authority] he got from Tsukuyomi. Now that I think about it, didn't Susanoo give that miko his sword? That would be a good weapon to have, and I happen to know that that annoying Persian God of Victory is out there. A battle with him should be good for getting stronger. As I was thinking this, I caught the scent of alcohol. What's that annoying bastard doing here?

"What do you what, Susanoo?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to know what you're planning. Your wizard became a [God-Slayer] after all."

"It seems amusing so I'll help him get stronger. Already planning on having him fight Verethragna."

Once I said that, Susanoo started to laugh.

"Verethragna! That guy isn't called the [Invincible Warlord] for nothing you know. Although this [God-Slayer] seems different. Who knows, he might win and gain Verethragna's [Authorities]. Well then, I think I'll introduce myself to him. See ye sis."

"Don't call me sis!"

Before I could kill him, he disappeared. I'm starting to hope that Frost kills him too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(?)**

A new [God-Slayer] has been born in my country! Not only that, he killed Tsukuyomi! But that's not the worst part. My sweet little Amaterasu has become interested in him. Unacceptable! I can handle everything else, but my little girl is interested in him! He will die! I know Amaterasu wants him to fight Verethragna, but I won't give him the chance. I'll kill him myself. Once I release myself from my myth, he's wish he never lad eyes on her.

**This is the end of the third chapter. Frost is now a Campione. I already know what I want for his Authority, but I won't say. You'll have to read to find out. Anyways, I wasn't planning on having Amaterasu appear for awhile, but changed my mind. It seems more interesting this way. By the way, in case you're wondering, there will be on Godou, or Kusanagi house hold. But never fear, the Three Idiots are still going to be in the story. Anyways, thanks for reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 4: The Coming of Gods**

**(Frost)**

The place that I've been staying at was Kaoru's house. It's a big mansion with a lot of interesting things in here. The reason I was staying here, I'm not from this world so I needed a place to stay, and since I became a [Campione] Kaoru decided that I should say with her. Ena tried to convince Kaoru that I should stay at the Seishuuin mansion, but failed. But Ena didn't want to leave me for some reason, so she's also staying here for awhile. Yuri has a home so she's staying there. I kind of miss having her around. She's the first friend I made since I came here to this world. Friends huh. Wonder how everyone back in [Fairy Tail] is doing? Natsu's probably making trouble like always, Gray's probably picking fights with Natsu, and Erza's most likely beating those two up for fighting. I haven't seen everyone for awhile. Wonder if we got any new guild members? Well, let's stop thinking about that. Right now I was sitting on the porch enjoying the Cherry Blossom Trees that were here. I'm glad to see that this world has Cherry Blossom Trees too. Just then, I noticed a girl leaning on the tree. She looked to me about my age. The girl had long black hair that went down to her waist and dark violet eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with red flower petals. Amaterasu-ōmikami, the goddess that first brought me here. She looked at me and smiled but I just frowned. She then came waling over to me and sat down.

"What do you want? And weren't you wearing a black kimono before?"

"How rude! Can't a girl change her dress? Well, I suppose I'll let this time slide since I'm in a good mood. I still remember the look on Tsukuyomi's face when you trapped him in ice. PRICELESS! Can's what to see what you're going to do to Susanoo. Anyways, to answer you first question, it seems like my father, Izanagi-no-Mikoto, also seen that and now wants you dead. He's not out of his myth yet but you should still be careful because it's only a matter of time before he comes out. That guy's one of, no, he's THE strongest Japanese god. You'll need more than just your [Dragon-Slayer Magic] to beat him. Well, that's all had to say."

After that she disappeared in a flash of light. I wish she'd stop doing that. But still, the strongest Japanese god huh. I'm starting to get excited. I might want to return home, but if you put a strong opponent in from of me then I can't help but want to fight him/her! I say bright it on Izanagi! I'll take you and any other god out there on! With my goal in mind I went to talk to Kaoru about what Amaterasu said. As the guild master she should know about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked right into Kaoru's office. She was currently reading a report of some sort. Right after I closed the door.

"Frost-san? What can I help with?"

"Amaterasu was just here."

She immediately put down the report. She then looked at me with a serious face.

"Please tell me everything that happened."

So I told everything that just happened, including the warning about Izanagi. When I mentioned Izanagi she put her head in her hand.

"So Izanagi is now after you. This is a serious matter. In order for you to fight him you need to figure out your [Authority] that you got from Tsukuyomi. You should have some idea, right? Just close your eyes and concentrate. Maybe that will help."

Well, I'll admit, I was curious about what I got from that annoying guy. So did as she asked and closed my eyes and concentrated. After awhile I could feel something different inside of me. It was then an image appeared in my head. It was a silver crescent moon with a silver dragon wrapping around it. What does that mean? I don't get it. This is getting annoying, so I opened my eyes. Kaoru was staring at me, as if waiting to see what amazing power I had to show. When she seen that I had nothing to show her she sighed.

"Looks like you need to actually be in a fight with a god in order to unlock your [Authority]. I just hope Izanagi doesn't kill you before that happens."

She has no faith in me does she. I'll show her! Once Izanagi appears I'll take him down and then no one will look down on me. And after that I'll do something about Amaterasu's other brother, Susanoo-no-Mikoto. Well, let's get back to reality. I was sitting in Kaoru's office getting annoyed by her not believing in me. Kaoru let out another sigh.

"Well, I think it's better if we prepare for this. It's unusually for us to know about a fight that's going to happen between a [Campione] and [Heretic God]. I would like to offer all the help that we, the [History Complication Committee], can offer."

"Thank you. I think I'll take you on your offer."

"Ena will help too!"

Just then Ena rushed through the door. Both me and Kaoru looked at me. Kaoru then sighed.

"Ena-san, were you listening in on us just now?"

Ena just smiled.

"Ena just happened to see His Majesty on his way here and thought it might me interesting. So Ena came so see what was happening. Your Majesty is going to fight the strongest Japanese god! That's amazing! Ena want to help!"

She doesn't even try to deny it. I knew it. She'd be right at home back in [Fairy Tail]. That's what I like about her, and why I feel like we can be comrades in battle. So when she said she wanted to help I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine by me."

"Thank you Your Majesty!"

Kaoru looked at me like I was amusing. Must because of how fast I answered Ena.

"Well then, let's call Yuri over. I'm sure with her [Spirit Vision] we can learn something about your [Authority]."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Yuri)**

I was on my way to Kaoru-san's house. The reason is simple. Kaoru-san asked me to come and try and help with figuring out Frost-san's [Authority] with my [Spirit Vision]. I'm not sure if I can help much since I can't really control my power but I can try. Frost-san needs to use his [Authority] if he's going to be fighting gods from now on. Sure, he's strong with just his normal magic but that can't be enough for every god that's out there. But I can think about that stuff later. I walked into the house and some committee members brought me to Kaoru-san's office. Inside the office were Ena-san, Frost-san, and Kaoru-san. Amakasu-san wasn't there for some reason. That's strange, he's usually always with Kaoru-san unless Kaoru-san sent him on some sort of mission. But let's not considerate on that for now. I walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Kaoru-san then sat back in her chair and looked at me.

"Yuri, I'd like you to try and help Frost-san here with learning his [Authority]. I would do it myself, but my [Spirit Vision] isn't as powerful as yours."

"I understand. I'll try my best, but I'm not sure if I can help much."

"Why don't you try holding his hand, that helps me."

Kaoru-san! I can't do that! I looked at Frost-san and saw him blushing, which made me realize I was blushing too. Ena-san had sparkles in her eyes while Kaoru-san had a mischievous smile on. Kaoru-san you planned this! I took a deep breath and held out my hand for Frost-san to take, which he did after awhile.

"…"

"…"

This is the first time I held hands with a boy. When I heard that his body is like a dragons I thought I was going to be kind of ruff but it's not. His hand is warm, despite him being like an [Ice Dragon]. I found myself blushing. I decided to ignore it and took a deep breath. I then closed my eyes and concentrated on Frost-san's divine power. After awhile I saw a silver crescent moon with a silver dragon wrapping around it.

"Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto is one of the Three Nobel Children from Japanese Shinto mythology. One way to translate his name is 'Bow'. He was the god of the moon and had close relationships with the divinity of the earth. The dragon is the great guardian spirit of the earth; as such he had a close relationship with dragons. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto was the God of the Moon, as such all the light given from the moon was the source of his power. He learned from his sister, Amaterasu-ōmikami, the Goddess of the Sun, how to use light to dispel all forms of darkness."

Frost-san looked at me with a confused look. Well I have to admit that I didn't really understand what I just said either. Kaoru then took a deep breath.

"Well, at least we have some idea as to what it is. It might have something to do with both a bow and the moon light."

She then got up and walked to the door.

"Well, I think it's better to just prepare for Izanagi right now."

Izanagi? What does she mean by that? Frost-san got up, took my hand and left.

"I'll explain everything latter."

With that was left the room (while I was blushing).

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Ena)**

Ena watched as His Majesty walked out of the room with Yuri. Watching them hold hands kind of makes Ena jealous. His Majesty was the first one not to criticize the way Ena fights. Ena gets the feeling that feeling that His Majesty is use to seeing people fight the way Ena does. Maybe Ena should ask His Majesty about this [Fairy Tail] thing. It sounds like a place that Ena can get to like.

[Forget about the [God-Slayer]'s home. We should destroy him while we still can.]

Be quite Ame-no-Murakumo! Ena's going to be helping His Majesty fight Izanagi!

[Foolish girl. The [God-Slayer] is the enemy of all [Heretic Gods]. Not only is he a [God-Slayer] but a dragon as well. I am a [Subordinate God] and a [God of Steel]. The two of us are natural born enemies. I will destroy the [God-Slayer], even if I have to take over your body!]

Went Ame-no-Murakumo said that his aura stared to cover Ena's body. This isn't good. Ame-no-Murakumo's going to kill His Majesty! Ena doesn't think the power of a dragon will help His Majesty defeat Ame-no-Murakumo. He needs to figure out his [Authority]. With that Ena lost consciousness.

[Now I will go and prepare for my battle with the [God-Slayer].]

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Susanoo)**

This isn't good at all. That sword of mine is going on a rampage. He's planning on fighting the boy that Amaterasu brought over from another world and killed Tsukuyomi, becoming the newest [God-Slayer]. I don't really want that to happen. He seems too interesting to have dyeing on me yet. Maybe I'll help him a little with that [Authority] of his. Given what that Miko said about it I have a good idea about what it could be. Let's see, how to get the [God-Slayer] over here. I think I'll just drag him down here.

"You're not thinking of doing anything to Frost, are you?"

"My, isn't this rare for you to visit."

I turned and saw my older sister, Amaterasu, sitting there. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Weren't you the one who made it so I couldn't find this place easily? So don't go acting like you were expecting me to visit every now and again."

Looks like she doesn't my little trick. Amaterasu looked around my home and sighed.

"You're one of the Three Noble Children, but yet you live like this. Even Tsukuyomi would disapprove of this. Anyways, I want you to leave that boy alone. Let him figure out his [Authority] alone, like a proper [God-Slayer]."

Like that'll happen. I'll just bring him here after she leaves.

"And to make sure you don't do anything I'll be staying here until the matter with that sword of yours is complete."

She saw right through me. Looks like I have to move after she leaves. Anyways, I hope that boy has what it takes to fight a [God of Steel]. Because if he can't at least beat that guy he won't stand a chance against our father.

**This is the end of the fourth chapter of the story. Frost is in the dark of his authority but already the next challenge is coming up soon. Not to mention the battle Izanagi is still on its way. But don't worry, I'm going to follow the main story. Which means Erica and Liliana are going to be coming in too. Anyways, hope you like the story so far. Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 5: The Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven**

**(Yuri)**

We were here in the newly built shrine right were the one Tsukuyomi destroyed was. Frost-san told me everything that happened. Apparently Amaterasu told him that Izanagi's after his life now. To think that someone from another world could get into so much trouble here in this world. I mean Izanagi! He's the strongest god in Shinto Japanese mythology! Frost-san, you have the worst luck in both of our worlds. I took a glance at him. He was just sitting there, drinking his tea that I made for him. Look at him, with that pale blonde hair of his and dark green eyes. His well muscular… what am I thinking!

"Yuri, are you alright?"

"Huh, yes, I'm fine Frost-san."

"Are you sure? You face is a little red. Do you have a fever?"

Ho no, I'm blush. What to do. I quickly think of something else to talk about.

"So, Frost-san, how do you plan on dealing with Izanagi?"

He put him hand on his chin like he was thinking.

"Hit him until he surrender."

"IDIOT!"

Frost-san looked scared for a moment. Why did I just yell at him like that? I've been acting weird ever since I first met Frost-san. I've also been feeling strange. It's a feeling I've never felt before. Well, I can think about it later. Right now I need to think of a way to help Frost-san with Izanagi.

"Now then Frost-san, since you don't have a plan. I'm just going to have to explain everything I know about Izanagi."

I went to the shelf and took all the books on Izanagi. As soon as Frost-san saw all the big thick books that I brought out, he tried to run for it. Apparently he doesn't like to anything that has to do with learning. Before he could a group of [Committee] members grabbed him and pulled him back. Looks like Kaoru-san thought ahead.

"Please spare me!"

With that done his lesion on Izanagi began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Frost)**

According to Yuri I haven't even begun to teach me about Izanagi, but since I was getting late she let me go. Well it's settled. I'm not going back there tomorrow. As I was walking towards the little tent I set up the day I got here…

"Frost, we need to talk."

I heard the voice of the one person I didn't want to ever hear. I turned around and saw a girl standing there. She looked to be about sixteen year old, with long black hair that went down to her waist and dark violet eyes. Today she was wearing a crimson kimono with black dragons on it.

"What do you want Amaterasu?"

She frowned at me.

"Don't act like that. You should be honored to be in my presents."

"…"

She wacked me with her paper fan, which was REALLY hot.

"Please forgive this humble dragon."

"Farley well then, I will forgive you, this time. Now then, about what we needed to talk about. You know that sword wielding miko?"

A sword wielding miko? Isn't that…

"You mean Ena?"

"Yes, that's her. Well, you see, she sort of got possessed by that sword Susanoo, my idiot brother, gave her. So now he's looking for you."

"Why would a sword be looking for me?"

That doesn't make any sense. It's a sword. What business does a sword have with me?

Amaterasu sighed and looked at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"Ame-no-Murakumo is a sword but also a [Heretic God]. And as a [Heretic God] he is the natural enemy of a [Campione] like you. In other word, he wants to kill you."

So another god is after my life, huh. Amaterasu turned to walk away, but stopped.

"One more word of advice, Ame-no-Murakumo is a god of [Steel], so a [Dragon] like you is at a disadvantage. It takes a lot for a [Dragon] to even severally injure a [Steel]. In other words, your [Dragon-Slayer Magic] is next to useless."

"WHAT?!"

It's useless! Then what am I suppose to use to fight?! Just as I was pondering this, I felt a dangerous aura and caught Ena's sent. That's stupid sword must be close by. But what can I do without my [Dragon-Slayer magic]? What a minute, I have a goddess right here.

"Amaterasu, would you…"

She was gone. That useless goddess. When you don't need her she's here, but when you need her she's gone.

[There you are [God-Slayer]. I've been looking for you. Now that I've found you we can begin our battle to the death.]

This isn't good. Ena looks like she's some sort of doll. There's no way I'm going to let that sword get away with this. But still…

"I'm not going to fight you. Not while you're using Ena's body. A [Fairy Tail Wizard] would never hurt their comrades and Ena is my comrade. Now get out of her!"

I don't know why, but I feel that he smiled an evil smile just now.

[I will let he go as soon as I destroy you.]

Once he said that he charged at me. He used Ena's body to swing his body at me.

[Ice Dragon's Blade!]

I used my blade of ice to block Ame-no-Murakumo, but it shattered.

[The power of a [Dragon] is no use against a [Steel] like me. And you don't have the ability to use your [Authority]. It's over, [God-Slayer].]

Not happening. I managed to get out of the way before he could do any real damage, but I still got a little cut. Ok, if I can't use my usual magic, then I have no choice but to do that. hopefully this will help Ena got out as well. I jumped farthing back.

[Running away are we? A wise move, since you'll get to live a little longer. But I'll still kill you in the end.]

He started to come towards me, but I was a good distance away. So I took a deep breath and clapped my hands together. I then make a circle in the middle of my hands and pure magic power gathered there. It's stronger then usually since I'm a [Campione], so it might work on a god. I opened my eyes and shouted…

[Fairy Law!]

After I said that a huge beam of light launched into the sky and a gigantic magic circle with [Fairy Tail]'s emblem appeared. It stretched a mile in every direction. [Fairy Law] is one of the [Three Great Magics] of [Fairy Tail]. It injures all those who the caster sees as enemies.

[What is this?!]

Looks like it is strong enough to affect him. That's good to see.

[If it's like this, then I have no choice.]

What? He's not done? The sword started to glow, and then it started to grow. It kept growing until it became a giant humanoid sword, with Ena stuck in it.

"Huh, how'd Ena get here?"

And it seems like she woke up. Well now, what am I suppose to do.

[Prepare to die [God-Slayer]!]

Running away seems like a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Yuri)**

I was on my way to see Frost-san. I was so hard on him about his studies that he ran the first chance he got. As I walked down the path I believed he went, someone caught my eye. It was a woman. She looked to be about sixteen year old, with long black hair that went down to her waist. Today she was wearing a crimson kimono with black dragons on it. Most people would probably just think of her as a very beautiful woman, but I knew better. This was a goddess, and I think I know which one.

"Amaterasu."

She looked over at me. Now I could see her dark violet eyes.

"You're that other miko that Frost hangs around. Looking for him, well don't. I want him to grow stronger without anyone's help thing time."

What's Amaterasu talking about. Just then I heard a loud crashing sound. I looked over and gasped. Frost-san was being chased by a jet black giant. I tried to go over and help, but Amaterasu grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to sit by her.

"I said don't. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show. I'll even grant you the honor me sitting by me."

I knew I couldn't get out of this. I couldn't risk angering this goddess. She's the third strongest god in Japan. The only ones stronger then her are Izanagi and Izanami. So I looked over to see how Frost-san was doing.

[Stop running and face me cowered!]

"Let me think of a way to fight first!"

Looks like Frost-san has a big problem. Because of my [Spirit Vision] I can tell that that god is Ame-no- Murakumo, a [Steel] and Frost-san is a [Dragon], so his magic is useless. I just hope he can make it out of there alive.

**That's the end of the fifth chapter. I was planning on having Frost defeat Ame-no-Murakumo in this chapter, but decided to let it go on for another chapter. Also, I thought that since a Dragon-Slayer has a dragon like body, then he would have the same disadvantage as a Dragon/Serpent Goddess would with a Steel God. Well then, please continue reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 6: The Silvery Authority**

**(Frost)**

I was currently running away from the giant jet black monster that was trying to kill me. Who might this giant be you ask, it's the [Heretic God], Ame-no-Murakumo. He's a [Steel God], so because of that my [Dragon-Slayer] magic is completely useless. I tried using [Fairy Law] against him, and it was working, until he changed into a giant. Now he's pretty much unstoppable. But that's not my main concern. What I'm really worried about is…

"You Majesty, just forget about Ena. Ena's caused you enough trouble as it is. So Ena doesn't mind dying."

"Stop talking like that! A [Fairy Tail Wizard] never abandons his comrades! No matter what!"

I don't know who they do things here in this world, but I'm not just going to abandon Ena just because she told me to. I'm going to save her no matter what it takes. Of course that's easier said than done. Just how am I going to do this without my magic?

[Turn around and fight me!]

"You be quiet!"

That guy is really starting to get on my last nerves. All he ever thinks about is fighting me. But the most annoying thing is that all I can do is run away. But what else can I do?

{Why are you running?}

That voice. Frostlilia?

{Don't get distracted. Have you forgotten everything that I've taught you?}

No, that not it! It's just that [Dragon-Slayer] magic doesn't work on him! What else am I suppose to do! For crying out loud I even used [Fairy Law] and it didn't work!

{You still have the power of that god.}

I don't even know what it is or how to use it! Besides, I might kill Ena.

{Have you forgotten already? Ice is only one form of a much more powerful force of nature. As long as that's in the air you can create a storm.}

That's right! I completely forgot about that. I stopped running, turned around, and looked up at the giant.

[Finally decided to fight have me? The die with honor!]

"Sorry, but I'm not going to die just yet. I'm going to take you down, but first I'm going to save Ena."

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art - Forbidden Frost: Perfect Blizzard!]

After I said that all the water particles in the air started to freeze and a huge gust of wind started to pit up. Soon a full on snowstorm started to take place.

[What is this?]

Ame-no-Murakumo was being forced back by the cold temperature. Using that to my advantage, I ran up and jumped onto him. I then stared to climb up him until I reached Ena, who looked like she was cold.

"Your Majesty, what's going on? It suddenly got cold."

"Sorry, but I sort of had to make a snowstorm to stop this guy for a little bit. But we can talk about that later."

Before she could ask anything else, I pulled her free. I didn't bother checking to see her condition because the storm was ending. So I held her like a princess and jumped off. For some reason I feel like there wasn't anything between our cloths. Wonder why? Maybe it's some sort of material from this world. Well, it's something I can worry about later. I landed on the ground and ran a little bit away. When we where a good distance away I look at Ena and saw her blushing. Can't blame her. I was blushing too. The reason, she was completely naked. How did this happen! I quickly set Ena down and offered her my jacket, which she took.

"So, Ena, have any idea on how to beat that guy?"

"Ena's sorry, but she has no idea how to beat Ame-no-Murakumo."

So even Ena doesn't know who to beat him. Guess that means I have to figure out my [Authority] and fast. But how am I going to figure it out?

"Your Majesty, Ena thinks she can help."

"Really! But how…"

Before I could finnish, Ena wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips on mine! I was so shocked that I didn't even know what to do. I was being kissed by a girl for the first time in my life! And to top it off, she a beauty!

{Your Majesty, I'm going to implant everything I know about Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto into you.}

After she said that in my head, a large amount of knowledge started to flow into me. It was like everything about Tsukuyomi was being engraved into my very being. I suddenly knew everything about him about him. Tsukuyomi was born from the god Izanagi's right eye. He was given domination over the moon by his father and married his sister, Amaterasu-ōmikami. It was an okay marriage, until he killed Uke Mochi. Amaterasu hated him from that day on and would never even look at him. But because of his marriage to her he gained the divinity of [Earth] and the ability to dispel darkness with light. The guardian of the earth is the [Dragon], so he has the power of the dragon, which he relesed in an arrow. I think I finally understand what to do. When I thought that Ena separated herself from me.

"Did Ena help?"

"Very much. Now then, stay here. I'll try and get you some cloths."

With that, I headed out into battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk towards the giant, just as the snowstorm ended. I know that my magic isn't strong enough to beat him, but now I have something that can, my [Authority]. The giant seemed to notice me coming closer because as turned around and looked right at me.

[That was an interesting trick, but now enough to beat me. All you managed to do is free the miko. Now then, I shall destroy you."

He started to charge at me, but I didn't worry. I just held out my hands like I was holding a bow.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art - Forbidden Frost: Celestial Ice!]

I created a bow made out of Celestial Ice. I then stared to chant some words that I never said before in my life, but just felt right.

"Shinning moon, grant thy glorious guardian to my aid. Destroy all the darkness that stands in my path, light a shining silver comet. The unbeatable serpent, vanquish my dark enemies!"

Just as I finished the chant, a silver colored arrow made of pure magical power appeared on the bow. Seeing this, the giant hesitated a bit.

[So you managed to unlock you [Authority]. Then let us settle this with one last attack!]

With that said, the giant charged at me, but I didn't concern myself with that. I just calmly aimed the arrow and…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

As I relesed it, it hit the giant and a giant explosion accord. Once the smoke cleared away, I saw that the giant had a hug howl appeared in the center of his chest. He then started to break apart after that.

[Looks like I was beaten. As expected from the [God-Slayer] who managed to defeat Tsukuyomi. Well now, I guess I'll be working with you for now on. Until we meet again, [King].]

After I finally defeated him, I started to feel a familiar feeling. That is, losing consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and found myself with my head laying on something very soft.

"How are you feeling, Frost-san?"

Is that Yuri? I looked up and found that Yuri was looking down at me. Wait a minute, Yuri is right above of me and there's a soft feeling under my head… don't tell me. Lap Pillow! I quickly sat and, blushing.

"Um, Frost-san, I'm sorry about before. I might have been a little hard with my teaching."

What, Yuri's apologizing for that?

"It's okay. I've been through worst things then that before. Trouble comes with being a [Fairy Tail Wizard]."

Yuri just looked down for shyly. Damn that's cute! And here I thought I was immune to the charm of the female race because I'm use to being around people like Erza. But it looks like I was wrong. But still, I feel like I forgot something…

"Ena! She's completely naked over there."

"What! That must be why Amaterasu gave me one of her kimonos!"

Of course I wasn't paying attention. The reason, as soon as I mentioned Ena, I remembered her naked body. The end result of that, blood shot out of my nose and I, once again, lost consciousness with the image of Ena in the nude. I really need to work on getting use to the charm of the female race.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(?)**

It's entertaining to watch Frost trying to live through this world. I'll admit, among the members of [Fairy Tail] he's always held a special place in my heart. That's why I secretly followed him to this world with that goddess lady. At first it was just to make sure she didn't try and take advantage of my Frost, but she just wanted him get his help with something. I have no complaint about that. He even became stronger them even me. I look forward to this show. But first I have to do something. There are two annoying girls who are getting far too close to my Frost. I think I'll be paying them a visit soon. But first, I have to erase that memory of that girl's naked body from Frost's memory. He's not allowed to have any relationship with any girl besides friendship.

**That the end of the sixth chapter. First let me say, I don't really like the incantation for Frost Authority, so if any of you can think of a better one, please tell me. I would like to change it. Also, don't worry, Frostlilia will be making a comeback in later chapters. Anyways, now there's someone how's after both Yuri and Ena. So Izanagi isn't the only problem. Who could this person be? Please continue reading, Crimson Dragon Emperor.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 7: Battle Preparations**

**(Amaterasu)**

Just as planned, Frost gained my idiot brother's sword. Now all I have to do is get him ready for Verethra… wait. I feel like I'm forgetting something… that's right! Izanagi is still after him! And he's really close to escaping his myth. If fact, it feels like he'll be out in about two day. This isn't good. At his level he's still not ready for Izanagi. He won't win with just [Tsukuyomi's Arrows] and [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi]. He needs something more. Something that Izanagi wouldn't ever expect… I got it! He would never expect that! Unfortunately for Izanagi, that sword doesn't only appear in Susanoo's legend, but other gods as well. Well then, I think I'll be paying Frost a little visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Frost)**

I woke up in Kaoru's mansion, but for some reason I feel like I'm forgetting something… Well, I'm sure that if it's important I'll remember. So I just got up, and found myself wearing some sort of pajamas. So I looked around and found some fresh cloths. Seeing this, I changed my cloths and headed towards the window to looked outside.

"Nighttime, huh."

Seeing that it was night, I decided to leave. Don't want to cause Kaoru too much trouble. Like I said, trouble comes with being a [Fairy Tail Wizard]. So I opened the window and jumped out. Once on the ground I jumped over the wall and started to walk towards the city, I think Yuri called it Tokyo. Anyways, as I was walking towards my destination, which is a long ways away, I started to get this feeling of excitement run through me. This can only mean one thing, a [Heretic God] was nearby. Of course it's not just any god. I manage to ketch her sent. So I just sighed and said in annoyance…

"What do you want, Amaterasu?"

That's right, it was the worst person in _any_ world, Amaterasu-ōmikami, but that's not all. Next to her was someone new. It was a girl who appeared to be about fourteen with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing crimson kimono with a black dragon on it. But that's not what caught my attention. What really caught my attention was her magical power. She's around Erza's level. Anyways, Amaterasu sighed.

"Why are you always like this? Well, we can ignore that for now. Frost, I wanted to introduce you to my friend here, Kushinada-Hime. She's a [Divine Ancestor], a fallen goddess who was defeated by a [Steel God]."

Wait, so goddesses can become this week? Not that I consider Erza week or anything. But, compared to the level of [Heretic Gods] and [Campiones], well, it's like heaven and earth. Erza's got a long way to go. Think I'll help her raise her power after I get home. Anyways, back to reality.

"So what does this girl have to do with me?"

Amaterasu just smiled.

"Frost, did you know that gods have more than one name with legends of their own?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example, I am Amaterasu-ōmikami, but also, I'm Tamamo-no-Mae, the Golden Nine-Tailed Fox. In legend, Tamamo-no-Mae and Amaterasu-ōmikami are two different people, but we're actually one of the same. Gods do evolve as time goes by you know. I actually have another name that goes back to Chinese mythology, and Korean mythology."

That's news to me. So gods can be considered separate beings in myth, but in actual fact, they're the same person. Wonder what other names Tsukuyomi has? Well that doesn't matter.

"So I'm guessing you're introducing me to Kushinada because of one of her other names?"

Her smile widened.

"Her other legend is connected to the original wielder of your new sword."

What!? They're connected! What's she up to?

"What are you up to?"

"Always suspecting me, aren't you? Well, you're right. I want her to help you get stronger with her help. Well then, see ya."

And with that she disappeared in a blaze of glory. I looked over at Kushinada and she looked over at me.

"So Kushinada…"

"Orochi."

Huh? What did she just say? Orochi? What's an Orochi? She looked at me in the eyes.

"I prefer to be called Orochi."

I just scratched my head.

"Fine then, Orochi, let's looks like we're stuck with each other for now. So how about I get you something to eat?"

She nodded her head. And like that, I got a fallen goddess as a new companion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Ena)**

It was morning and Ena was with both Yuri-san and Kaoru-san. The reason is simple; Ena snuck into His Majesty's room and found him missing. Kaoru came to the conclusion that His Majesty left last night. Ena doesn't like the sound of that. Ena wanted to spend some alone time with His Majesty. Well, there's always next time Ena guess.

"Ena-san, are you paying attention?"

"Eh?"

Seems like Kaoru was talking to Ena about something. Ena was busy thinking about His Majesty. Kaoru-san just sighed.

"Try and bay attention will you. Now, as I was saying, it's obvious that Frost-sama want to Tokyo, since that's the only place we would go, but I wouldn't worry too much about him. We already have Committee members keeping an eye on him. If anything were to happen, it would be his lack of common sense. Anyways, what we really have to concentrate on is Izanagi. We need to figure out a way to support Frost-sama in this battle."

After that, Kaoru were talking to Yuri-san about them using their [Spirit Vision]. Ena was getting bored, so Ena ignored the entire thing. Ena already knows what Ena's going to do. Ena's going to fight Izanagi with His Majesty. Anyways, after awhile, Kaoru-san finally released us. So Ena walked out and headed for the garden to relax. As Ena was enjoying to sunshine, something appeared next to Ena. Ena looked ot see who it was. It was a girl how has a slight childlike appearance. She has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single strand pointing upwards, and large green eyes that appear to have no irises. Her outfit is a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached, wing-like adornments around her ears, and small hoop earrings. Although the strangest thing about her is, she's barefoot. Wait a minute, now that Ena takes a closer look, she kind of looks like His Majesty. The girl looked at me, and frowned.

"So you're Seishuuin Ena. I'll get straight to the point, stay away from my Frost."

What did she just say? She wants Ena to stay away from His Majesty. No way! Ena shot straight up.

"Who do you think you are? If you think Ena will stay away from His Majesty just because some random girl…"

"I'm not just some random girl. I'm Mavis, Mavis Vermilion."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Vermilion? Did she just say Vermilion? She has the same surname as His Majesty. Don't tell me…

"You're His Majesty's little sister, aren't you!?"

"NO! MOTHER! I'M HIS MOTHER!"

"But you're just a kid."

She then shot up. Now, Ena can't sense magic levels like His Majesty (Ena should ask him to teach Ena how to do that), but even Ena can tell that she's powerful, considering that she has a powerful aura around aher right now. Mavis-san looked at Ena with hatred in her eyes.

"Since it seems like you won't leave Frost alone, I'll just have to force you to, but not here. Don't want to cause the owner of this mansion trouble. Tonight, let's meet where Frost fought that giant. We'll settle things then"

"Ena accepts."

It doesn't matter how powerful she is, Ena won't lose. Ena's His Majesty's comrade, so Ena need to fight beside him. As Ena was thinking all of this, Mavis-san disappeared into thin air. Well, with nothing left to do, Ena went to find a new sword to use. Ame-no-Murakumo is currently with His Majesty. With that thought in mind, Ena left the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Mavis)**

I can believe that woman! She has some nerves! Calling me a kid! I'll show her a thing or two tonight! And after I'm finish with her, I'll move on to that Mariya Yuri person. She seems more reasonable, so it might be easier to deal with her. But before I can even consider talking to her, I HAVE TO DESTROY SEISHUUIN ENA! I REFUSE TO LET SOMEONE LIKE HER AROUND MY FROST! I have to, as his mother. I mean, I did miss out his entire life, so I owe it to him to help with everything I can. Frost is my son, so I have to protect him from ever kind of danger there is out there. Frost, I'm going to save you soon, so just wait for me.

**That's the end of the seventh chapter. I didn't have any fighting in this one, just stating all the battles I have planned. But don't worry, the next chapter will be about Ena and Mavis' fight. Going to be difficult for Ena since she doesn't have Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, and the fact that Mavis is a spirit. So, who will win this battle, The Miko of the Sword, Ena, or Fairy Tail's Founding Master, Mavis? Oh, and still waiting on any suggestions on Frost's new ****incantation.**** Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 8: The Miko of the Sword Vs the First Fairy**

**(Ena)**

It took some begging, but Ena get Kaoru-san to give her a sword. With Ena's new sword, she set out to the place of promised, but first a call to Grampsy about this. Ena gets the feeling that this Mavis person might be a lot stronger than His Majesty was when he first came here, and he was able to kill Japan's fifth most powerful god, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, or as Yuri recently discovered, the Chinese God Archery, Hòu Yì. Anyways, it kind of scares Ena to fight this Mavis Vermilion, so Ena needs Grampsy's advice. He is, after all, Japan's forth strongest god.

[Ena, what do you want?]

"Sorry Grampsy, but Ena needs some help. I'm going to face someone who claims to be His Majesty's mother, but she more looks like his little sister. But either way, she's stronger then he was when he first appeared here in this world."

[…]

Grampsy seems to be thinking about something.

[You really like to get into big messes, don't you? no choice then, I'll have to lend you more power than usual. Just know that I won't be responsible if you end up dead.]

With that Grampsy ended to call. Now then, Ena should hurry up and prepare for the fight ahead. Its might be even more difficult than the battle with that silver wolf, and even then Ena needed His Majesty's help to beat it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ena came to the place of promise and looked around for somewhere to rest for now. Before Ena could find anywhere, Ena felt some killing intent coming from behind Ena. When Ena turned to see who it was, Ena saw the person that Ena was going to fight later tonight, Mavis Vermilion. She was looking at Ena with pure hatred burning in her eyes.

"And her I thought I was going to be waiting for you, Seishuuin Ena. Well then, since we're both here, let's get this over with."

After saying that, she made the hand jester of a gun and pointed it at Ena. Sensing danger, Ena jumped to the side, just in time. Mavis shot a magic bullet made of light and it hit right where Ena was standing, creating a huge crater. That's not good. If that hit even a [Divine Ancestor], it would be instant death. Ena knew it! She's way more powerful than His Majesty was when he first came here. So Ena took out her sword and infused Susanoo's divine power into Ena. Mavis narrowed her eyes at this.

"It seems like you got a whole lot stronger. Not only that, but that power feels like Frost's new sword. How did you do that?"

"It's an ability that Ena was born with, [Divine Possession]. With it Ena can infuse the divine power of a god into Ena. Ame-no-Murakumo was originally the sword of Ena's guardian deity, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, Japan's forth strongest god."

"I see. So you're borrowing the power of a god. That's an interesting and useful ability to have, but not enough to beat me."

Mavis then held out her hand and a large ball of light started to gather in her hand. That's not good. Right when she shot it at Ena, Ena swung her sword down and cut it into two. If Grampsy didn't give Ena more power then usually, that would've been the end of Ena. Anyways, after Ena stopped that last attack, Ena rushed at Mavis and swung Ena's sword at her.

[Ice Made: Sword!]

Mavis froze her arm and a solid blade of ice appeared, blocking Ena's own attack. Mavis then put her and on Ena and started to gather more light. Ena instantly leaned back, just as a huge blast of light was shot. Mavis then took her fist and froze it into solid ice and…

Wham!

Hit Ena in the gut, sending Ena flying back and slamming into a tree. When Ena hit that tree, Ena coughed up some blood. That's not good, Ena's losing this fight. She might not look it, but Mavis is scary strong. But Ena can't give up yet. So Ena slowly got up and supported Ena's self with Ena's sword. Mavis kind of look a little impressed.

"Still willing to fight after all of that? I can see what Frost sees in you, but that's beside the point. Now then, let's finish this."

She then lifted her in the air.

"I didn't want to use this on you, but it looks like I've got no choice. You'll just keep dogging me."

She then closed her eyes and began to chant an incantation:

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!"

Just as she finished, the sky started to spin. As Ena was wounding what was going on here, Mavis opened her eyes and shouted…

[Fairy Glitter!]

The next thing that Ena knew, a large amount of light started to surround Ena and bind Ena. It was so painful that Ena was shouting in pain. This is too much. Ena's going to lose consciousness.

[Don't give up, Seishuuin Ena.]

Huh? Who's that? It's not Grampsy, since it sounds female.

[Don't worry young one, I am a friend. My name is Frostlilia and I want to help you. I'll lend you some of my power. With both my and Susanoo's power you should be able to break free of this spell and stand a chance of winning.]

After she said that, Ena started to feel a cold like sensation running through Ena. In fact, Ena was starting to feel more powerful than ever. With this new found power, Ena started to gather all of her magical power and…

Boooom!

The light that was binding Ena was destroyed. Wow, Ena's really strong right now. Ena looked over at Mavis and saw that she looked surprised.

"You broke free of the [Fairy Glitter]! How's that even possible?"

After taking a few deep breaths, Mavis looked over at Ena… and smiled?

"I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to like you. You would make a good [Fairy Tail] member, but no mater; I'll finish this in one last attack."

"Then Ena will put everything Ena has into one last strike as well."

Ena then started to gather all of her power into her sword and charged forward. At the same time Mavis, no, Mavis-san started to charge forward too with a lot of power in that ice blade of hers. It felt like forever, but when our blades finally clashed…

EXPLOSION!

A huge explosion accrued and Ena lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ena woke up, she was laying on a soft bed.

"Ena-san! Thank god you're alright!"

"Please don't do anything like that again. Not only did you almost die, but now we have a gigantic explosion to cover up.

Yuri-san and Kaoru-san were both here. Seems like Ena survived somehow, but how?

"I brought you here. You've been asleep for a day now."

That voice, don't tell Ena…

"Mavis-san!"

It was Mavis-san. She was sitting down and the chair looking over at Ena. Kaoru-san explained.

"I'm not sure how, but she managed to get out of that explosion unharmed. She even brought you back here. Oh, and don't worry. She already told us about why you were fighting. To think that Frost-sama's mother looked this young…"

So Mavis-san saved Ena. But how did she come back unharmed. As if reading Ena's mind, Mavis-san explained.

"I wasn't harmed because I'm already dead. I'm been dead for around 200 years now, so right now I'm only a spirit."

"…"

"…"

"…"

All three of us fell silent after that. So Mavis-san is dead. Now that Ena thinks about it, His Majesty did say that he was frozen in time for around 200 years as a baby. Guess he wasn't kidding. But still, to think that a spirit had that much power. It sends a chill down Ena's spine.

"Oh, and by the way. I wasn't really serious in our little fight. If I was, you wouldn't have had a chance to even move. You'd be dead by now."

SCARY! SHE SCARY POWERFUL! ENA CAN SEE WHY HIS MAJESTY IS SO POWERFUL NOW! AND THE SCARIEST PART IS, SHE SAID IT WAS A CUTE EXPRESSION! Ena looked and was that look of terror in both Yuri-san and Kaoru-san's eyes. [Fairy Tail] huh? They sure do have some scary powerful people. Just as Ena was thinking all of this, an earthquake occurred. The entire mansion shook, but stopped after awhile. Mavis-san looked outside and seemed a little scared now.

"I've never felt so much power before. It's not by much, but still, it's stronger then Frost's own power right now."

Some stronger than His Majesty? How could that… don't tell Ena. Ena got out of bed and ran outside, with Yuri-san, Kaoru-san and Mavis-san following. When we got outside, we saw him. A handsome young man who looks to be about 18. He has long black hair and his eyes are two different colors; the left eye gold and the right eye silver. His outfit is a gray kimono with a yin-yang symbol on the upper right and left sides. Ena has never seen this person before but knew who he was right away, and Yuri-san's [Spirit Vision] confirmed it.

"Japan's strongest god, Izanagi-no-Mikoto. He's finally here as a [Heretic God]. This isn't good."

Izanagi ignored us and looked in the direction of Tokyo.

"He's over there, huh. The time of your death has arrived, [God-Slayer]"

Just then, a bird covered in fire appeared. He jumped on its back and flew towards Tokyo, towards His Majesty.

**And that's where this chapter ends. In the end Ena and Mavis came to respect each other and now a new beautiful friendship is about to happen, but not all is good. Izanagi is finally here and is itching for a fight with Frost. The final show down in the "Dragon God-Slayer Arc" is about to take place. Frost Vs Izanagi, who will win. Next chapter, "Appearance of Japan's Strongest". How, and by the way, what do you think of "God-Slaying Fairy: Origins of the Gods"? Should I continue with it or not? Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 9: Appearance of Japan's Strongest**

**(Frost)**

I was currently in the middle of some park with Kushinada-Hime, who preferred to be called Orochi. The reason we were here, she wanted to show me a way to us [Ame-no-Murakumo-Tsurugi] with my fighting style. I'll admit, at first I thought that this wasn't going to work at all, but it turns out that I was wrong. And I have to admit, I've never felt so powerful in my life, even after becoming a Campione. This is awesome. I can't wait to face Izanagi now. Boy he's in for a surprise if he thinks that I'm just some stupid battle manic dragon (like a certain hot head I know). As I was thinking all of this, Kushinada-Hime looked over in the direction of where I fought Ame-no-Murakumo.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that friend Ena's power was being relesed over there, with someone else. I don't know who it is, but that person has a lot more power than me… but not as much as you or Amaterasu-sama."

Really, then does that mean another person from my world found their way here? Maybe they're from [Fairy Tail]! I was about to leave when suddenly…

EXPLOSION!

A giant explosion happened over there. That can't be good. Now I have to go and see what's going on.

"Orochi, I'm going over there to see what happened."

"I'll come too."

I didn't argue. I learned the hard way not to say no to her. She might be weaker than me, but that doesn't make her any less scary. Word of advice, don't anger a Divine Ancestor, especially if you're a normal human. It will be the last think you ever do in your lifetime. So anyways, we both set out to where I fought Ame-no-Murakumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took awhile, but we made it, but it was not what I expected. The entire place was blown to smithereens. Whoever did this is an insanely powerful wizard. Wonder who is could be… and why do I feel like I should know and who it is and feel annoyed at the thought of said person. Well, that doesn't matter right now. So I turned around and headed for the city, but stopped as soon as I noticed that Orochi wasn't following me.

"Hey Orochi, is everything okay?"

I walked up to her and she looked straight at me. It's hard to tell what she's feeling since she doesn't show any emotion, but I get the feeling that she's worried about something.

"Orochi, what is it? What're you worried about?"

"… Too much power."

Huh? Too much power? What's that suppose to mean?

"There was too much magical power relesed here today. Izanagi could use it to decrease the amount of time needed to arrive here in this world. We need to get out of here, NOW!"

She's serious, and when she's serious, well, there's no arguing back with her. So I just quietly nodded my head. She then grabbed my arm and the next thing I know we were surrounded in a dark violet aura and flying through the sky, back towards the city. Wonder what's gotten into her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She took me all the way to an abandoned building. Once we were on the ground, she let go and the dark violet aura disappeared.

"You can fly?"

"It's one of the many magics possessed by Witches. We Divine Ancestors are the strongest Witches of all, so yes, I can fly."

I get the feeling that she's looking down on me, but ignored it. But still, I wonder why she brought me here? And what did she mean about Izanagi getting out faster? I was about to ask Orochi, when I noticed that her face was right in front of mine.

"We don't have as much time anymore, but you still need to learn how to properly use the [Ame-no- Murakumo-Tsurugi]. I have no choice. I'll have to use [Instruction] magic."

"Wait, I thought that a Campione was immune to magic? How are you going to use this [Instruction] magic on me?"

She just gave me a devilish smile.

"Didn't your friend use it on you before? You know, when you first learned how to use your [Authority]."

When I first learned to use my [Authority]? Let's see here. It was with Ena and she… don't tell me! Before I could object, she grabbed my head and kissed me. I could feel her tong coming into my mouth and attacking mine. She was entangling her tong with my own. Just when I thought my head was about to explode, a bunch of information was starting to enter my head about the sword [Ame-no- Murakumo-Tsurugi] and its connection with the eight-headed serpent, Yamata-no-Orochi. It might be a blade and [God of Steel], but it was originally formed inside of a [Mother Earth Goddess], Yamata-no-Orochi. Yamata-no-Orochi was a giant serpent/dragon with eight heads and tails. It terrorized a family and forced them to sacrifice one of their daughters to it a day. Then came the [God of Steel], Susanoo-no-Mikoto. He sliced off each of its heads and tails. From the eighth tail he found the sword [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi]. Because of its origin, even if it is a pure [God of Steel], it has a strong compatibility with the power of [Serpent/Dragon]. After awhile, she let me go and I fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a room with a bright light. I think I've been here before.

"Ah, Frost! You finally woke up."

I looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw a girl. She was a young woman in her mid teens. She has violent hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. She was wearing a white dress. I think I know her…

"Pandora? What am I doing here?"

"For crying out loud! All I ask is that one of my children to call me mom! Is that too much to ask for! Huh, God-sama!"

She seems to be having some personal problems. But still, did she just say God?

"You work for a Heretic God?"

She started to laugh like I made a joke or something.

"No silly! God-sama isn't a Heretic God. Well, I suppose he could be if he left the Netherworld, but let's not get into that. All you need to know about him is that if you become a good enough God-Slayer, you'll meet him."

I don't know who this God guy is, but something tells me that he's the strongest of the strong in this world. Probably don't want to get on his bad side. Anyways, back to topic.

"So, why am I here?"

"Oh, well it's only natural. You feel into such a deep sleep that you came here. That happens a lot with my children when try and get stronger without being in a fight. So don't worry. After a good night's sleep, you'll be back on Earth. Now then, let's talk about some stuff. I want to know as much about you as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning with the annoying felling that I forgot something again. Must have been with Pandora, again. It's kind of annoying how that happens every one and again. Well anyways, where am I again. I looked around and saw a bunch of old containers. Otherwise the place looks abandoned… oh, no I remember. Orochi brought me here to this palace and then…

Blush!

I immediately found myself blushing after remembering what happened yesterday.

"Good, you're up."

Ga! That surprised me. Orochi just appeared from behind me like that. As soon as I looked at her, my face was burning red, which only seemed to amuse her. She sat down next to me and looked at me.

"How much?"

"Huh?"

She let out a sigh.

"How much of the knowledge that I gave you yesterday stay? Knowledge given through magic doesn't last long, so I had to alter the spell a little to try and make it last."

I see. Well, let's see here…

"All of it I guess."

She smiled at that.

"Then my job is don…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. The reason, an earthquake occurred. I looked over at Orochi and saw fear in her eyes.

"He's out already. I thought I would have more time to escape."

I don't know that she's talking about, but something tells me that there's something outside. So I ran to the door and look. What I saw surprised me. Coming right towards us, was a giant phoenix. But the strangest part was, as soon as I saw it, I felt a strange rush of energy through me. All of my senses were increased to extreme limits. It was like my body entered some sort of battle ready state. I don't know what's happening, but I do know one thing. Whatever is with that phoenix is an enemy and must be eliminated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing outside just as the phoenix landed and then disappeared. Standing in its place was a young man who looked to be about 18. He has long black hair and his eyes are two different colors (left eye gold, right eye silver). His outfit is a gray kimono with a yin-yang symbol on the upper right and left sides. Even though I've never seeing this guy, I can tell who he is just from his magic level. He's stronger then Amaterasu, a lot stronger. This is going to be a difficulty fight. That much I can tell.

"You're Izanagi, right?"

He stared right at me.

"Yes, and I'm also the one who's going to kill you, God-Slayer."

Just then, a sword appeared in his hand. It looked just like [Ame-no-Murakumo-Tsurugi], except its blade was a bright red.

[Partner, be careful! That's that [Totsuka-no-Tsurugi]! Don't underestimate that blade's power!]

As if to prove Ame-no-Murakumo's point, he swung his blade at me, and a blazing inferno came charging towards me. That's not good. I can tell that that's one flame that I can't possibly freeze. So I jumped to the side, and the inferno went flying pass me and hit the building.

EXPLODE!

The entire place went up in flames. That's not good. The ground that under where the inferno moved above is melted. If that hit me I wouldn't be standing here right now. I need to concentrate on fighting at a distance, but still. I should probably start this battle off with a big bang.

[Dragon Force!]

And like that, a freeze aura started to surround me. My body started to become scalier and I could feel myself getting stronger. I looked up and saw that Izanagi looked a little bit surprised, which quickly went away.

"So this is the power you used to take out Tsukuyomi. Of course it won't help you defeat me. Now then, it's time to die! God-Slayer!"

He then charged right at me and swung his sword right at me.

[Ice Dragon's Blade!]

I swung my ice blade at him, but as soon as it got near his sword, it melted. So I leaned backwards, and just barely avoided his attack. Okay, so ice doesn't seem to work that well. Fine then, I'll just use this!

"It was this place, that Susanoo led a thousand unruly deities in rebellion — intending to take over this country!"

After I said those worlds, a sword appeared in my hands was the divine sword, [Ame-no- Murakumo-Tsurugi]. As soon as he saw that sword, Izanagi gave an annoyed expression.

"So now you'll be using Susanoo's sword against me? Foolish!"

[We'll see about that, Izanagi!]

He swung his sword at me, and I blocked it with Ame-no-Murakumo! As soon as [Totsuka-no-Tsurugi] clashed with Ame-no-Murakumo, it shattered. Not just Izanagi, but I also, gave a surprised expression.

"What just happened?"

[Ha! Take that, Izanagi! Didn't you know? In legend that sword shattered as soon as Susanoo hit me with it. In other words, the [Totsuka-no-Tsurugi] is nothing compared to my glorious self! Hahahahahahaha!]

That's nice to hear. Just as I thought that I was going to take him out, he tosses the hilt away and holds out his right hand. Then a mighty spear appears out of thin air. It was a beautiful spear with a golden neck that had different kinds of gems on in. It was also giving off the feeling of complete power and domination.

"Feel honored God-Slayer. I don't usually take this out, but since I don't have any other choice, I'll grant you the honor of facing my mighty spear, the Heavenly Jeweled Spear, [Ame-no-Nuhoko]!"

He then moves in with his spear and thrusts it at me. I try and block it, but it just moves pass Ame-no-Murakumo and stabs me the arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It hurt like nothing I've ever felt. And I've fought a [Flame God-Slayer] before. I'm not getting into details about that time. Anyways, as soon as he pulled his spear back, I jumped back. How am I going to take him on? I can't ask Orochi, since she's hiding behind the wall over there. Maybe Ame-no-Murakumo knows what to do?

"Hey, Ame-no-Murakumo. You don't, but any chance, know who to deal with that spear of his, do you?"

[That's a difficult one. It was the [Ame-no-Nuhoko] that the gods Izanagi and Izanami used to create Japan. It's probably the most powerful weapon if Japanese mythology.]

"So it's unstoppable!"

[Well, we could always to _that_.]

"Oh, right. _That_. Okay then, let's do _that_."

Okay, with a plan in mind, I went to face Izanagi. He was swinging his spear, taking his time to come over here. That jerk. He must think he has all the time in the world. Well, I'll show him.

"[Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi] was a sword found and used by Susanoo, as such he became a [God of Steel], but that's not all there is! The sword [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi] was found inside of the eight-headed serpent, Yamata-no-Orochi! As such, the power of [Dragon] can be combined with the mighty sword and become one with it! Now let's go, Ame-no-Murakumo!"

[I'm with you, partner!]

["Orochi Force!"]

And with that, the freezing aura changed its shape into an eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent. I could also feel Ame-no-Murakumo's divine power flowing through me, increasing my own power. The air around us got so cold that even the flames for [Totsuka-no-Tsurugi] that were still right where the building was were frozen solid. Izanagi didn't look like he like this one bit. He was in such a shock that he was standing still. Well then, how about I take advantage of this. So I charge forward and threw a punch at him!

[Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!]

I hit him so hard that he was sent flying in the air. I then set Ame-no-Murakumo down and held my hands like I was holding a bow.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art – Forbidden Frost: Celestial Ice!]

I created a bow of ice and aimed at Izanagi.

"Shinning moon, grant thy glorious guardian to my aid. Destroy all the darkness that stands in my path, light a shining silver comet. The unbeatable serpent, vanquish my dark enemies!"

A burning arrow of lunar light appeared and I shot it at Izanagi. As it was sent flying, it changed into a silvery dragon.

"Wha…!"  
Izanagi didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say, because the silvery dragon hit him. Well, I guess that's it. I beat the most powerful Japanese God. Just then a spear struck down next to me. I looked up, and found Izanagi standing on the back of a giant phoenix.

"It seems like I underestimated you, God-Slayer, but no more. Now I'm getting serious."

Just then, a bright light appeared and engulfed me. This can't be good.

**That's the end of the ninth chapter. Sorry, but I didn't find anywhere I could put Ena, Yuri, Kaoru, or Mavis. But don't worry, they'll show up in the next chapter. It's a small part, but I think it's important. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 10: Battle in the Endless Gap**

**(Ena)**

Ena was one her way towards the place that Izanagi landed. As we made our way there, Ena saw a bright silvery dragon fly into the sky and explode in midair. That's His Majesty's authority, [Tsukuyomi's Arrows]! His Majesty must have defeated Izanagi! And Ena didn't even get to help.

"It's not over."

"Huh?"

Me, Yuri-san and Kaoru-san looked over at Mavis-san. She looked over at us.

"If it was over, then I would only feel one gigantic power coming from over there, but I feel two. Well, there is one other that's pretty large, but nothing I can't handle. Anyways, what I'm saying is that Izanagi isn't down yet. In fact, I'd say that he's angrier then anything."

That can't be good. We need to hurry to His Majesty.

"Kaoru-san, we need to hurry!"

"I agree. Driver, put the pedal to the metal. I've always wanted to say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made it to the place where His Majesty and Izanagi were fighting, but Ena didn't see either of them, but Ena doesn't doubt that this is where they were. The place was a mess. The ground is all melted and there's a giant hole where a building should be. Not only that, but the melted ground and the hole are completely frozen over. And if Ena looks up, that's still some smoke in the air. But where's His Majesty and Izanagi?

"They're not here anymore."

We turned around to see who it was that said that. It was a young girl who looks to be fourteen years old. She has long black hair and black eyes. Her outfit is a crimson kimono with a black dragon on it. At first Ena thought that she was a normal girl, but Mavis-san knew better.

"You're not human, are you?"

The girl looked over at Mavis-san.

"The same could be said about you. You're not a human, god, or Divine Ancestor. Just what are you?"

"That's none of your business. Now then, where's Frost? He was here just a minute ago."

The girl looked over where the beginning of the melted ground was.

"Izanagi used one of his original [Authorities], [Endless Gap]. So right now both Frost and Izanagi is in some sort of chaotic gap that excited before the world was created. In there Izanagi will at his strongest. I'm afraid that Frost is beyond your help right now."

Is that so. Ena looked over where the girl was looking. Your Majesty, even if Ena can't be with you, Ena will be with you in spirit. So win, Your Majesty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Frost)**

I was standing in what seemed to be and endless space. All around me was, well, nothing. Emptiness. Void. Just what's going on here?

"Beautiful, isn't it."

I turned around and saw Izanagi standing there, admiring the emptiness. He likes this place?

"Where are we?"

He looked at me, and smiled.

"[Endless Gap], it's a chaotic gap where nothing excited. A time before the world was created. It's one of my two most powerful [Authorities], along with the [Ame-no-Nuhoko], since they both embody creation. Now then, let's get started."

He held out his hand and his spear, [Ame-no-Nuhoko] appeared in hand. He took his stance and charged at me. Not good! I held out Ame-no-Murakumo and blocked his attack. It's a good thing I still have [Orochi Force] active. We continued to exchange blows.

Clash!

Slash!

Bang!

Swing!

This is taking forever, and I feel like he's just getting stronger! This isn't good! I jumped back and looked right at him. Let's try a long distance attack. I took a deep breath of air and…

[Ice Dragon's Roar!]

Shot a bean of ice right at him. It didn't work on Tsukuyomi, but I wasn't nearly as strong back then. The roar moves right towards him, until it…

BOOM!

It hit! Yes! Now then, how to get out of here?

"What was that suppose to be?"

It can't be. I looked over and saw that Izanagi was standing there, without a worry in the world. My attack didn't even faze him. If fact, he seems to just find what I did amusing. He then waved his hand and a chair appeared out of nowhere. He then sat down and looked at me.

"It's obvious that right now you're no match for me, so I won't even bother killing you myself. Instead I'll let my friends here do it for me."

Just then out from behind him, a bright light appeared and it separate into four different beings. One was the phoenix I saw earlier, a dragon, a turtle, and a qílín. That's not good. What am I going to do? Before I could do anything, the phoenix charged at me. It was blazing with crimson fire. I took Ame-no-Murakumo and channeled my power through it.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art: Forbidden Frost – Perfect Blizzard!]

With the added bonus of wind from Ame-no-Murakumo my snowstorm became even more deadly. The freezing cold wind and blazing phoenix collided. A huge steam cloud appeared. This isn't good. The phoenix is starting to overpower me.

"Hahahahahahahahah! Fool! Inside of this space, all things involving creation is at their peak of power! My spear, self, and even my Divine Beast are far more powerful inside of here!"

What!

"Why are you beast stronger in here?!"

"No need to tell a dead man, now is there."

Why that little…! Wait! I can't concentrate on him right now! I need to figure out how to beat this thing. As I was thinking about how to beat it, the dragon, turtle, and qílín all attacked me form the sides. Not good, so redirected my storm down and sent myself flying up. But before I could do anything, the three of them get themselves back in order and charged straight at me. I took Ame-no-Murakumo and combined my magic with him again and once again used my snowstorm against them. The dragon and phoenix combined their fire and shot straight through my [Perfect Blizzard]. Then the turtle somehow appeared above me and the qílín below me. They both slammed into me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Damn that hurts! It feels like I'm being crushed between a rock and a hard place! I have to get out of here! So I let go of Ame-no-Murakumo and place one hand on the qílín and the other on the turtle.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art: Forbidden Frost – Frozen Kingdom!]

It wasn't enough to completely freeze them into solid ice, but I was cold enough to make them jump away me. I then grabbed Ame-no-Murakumo and jumped back a bit. Of course, because of the whole being crushed thing, I didn't notice the dragon coming from behind me. Because of this, he got me by surprise and entangled me, squeezing the life out of me. If that wasn't enough, the phoenix appeared and stared to give off a blazing crimson flame. Damn that hot! And I'm not good with heat! I need to find a way to get out of here, and fast! But how… I know!

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art: Forbidden Frost – Frozen Kingdom!]

I combined it with Ame-no-Murakumo and created an even stronger version of it, completely freezing both the dragon and phoenix into solid ice. With that done I used my pure physical strength and broke free of the dragon, shattering it completely. I then raised my fist towards the phoenix and…

[Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!]

I shattered it completely. Now then, to deal with the other two. They were coming straight at me. Well, I think I can use this to my advantage.

"Sorry man, but I'm going to be throwing you up now."

[Wha…!]

Before he finished, I threw Ame-no-Murakumo into the air. I then help my hands out like I was getting ready to shot an arrow.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art: Forbidden Frost – Celestial Ice!]

My [Celestial Ice Bow] appeared in hand and pulled back my right hand.

"Shinning moon, grant thy glorious guardian to my aid. Destroy all the darkness that stands in my path, light a shining silver comet. The unbeatable serpent, vanquish my dark enemies!"

I then shot the arrow and it turned into a lunar light dragon. It collided with both of the Divine Beast.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The smoke disappeared and I saw that both of the Divine Beast were destroyed. I landed and grabbed Ame-no-Murakumo just as he was about to touch down. He started to complain, but I ignored him. Instead I looked over at Izanagi and saw that he was getting irritated. He got up and gripped his spear so hard that he knuckles started to turn white.

"To think you could defeat beasts of creation in a world of creation. It just doesn't make sense. And you didn't just beat on, but four, at the same time."

He started to walk over towards me. I can tell that he's burning angry. So I prepared for battle with Ame-no-Murakumo. He rushed at me, but I managed to dodge all of his attack, which was hard. He just seemed to be getting faster with every attack. I guess he really is more powerful inside of this gap. I need to think of a way to end this, and fast. If I don't I'll end up dead and will never get to see all my friends back at [Fairy Tail].

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art: Forbidden Frost – Perfect Blizzard!]

With that, I forced him back a little. Now, let's try this one. I gathered all of my power into Ame-no-Murakumo.

[Hey, isn't that…?]

"That right. It's that spell."

[I see. With that spell combined with my power, we might be able to win this yet, but it's a 1/100 change.]

"I know, but I have no other choice in the matter."

With that said, I summoned all on my power and relesed it all at once.

[Fairy Law!]

A bright beam of golden light was launched from Ame-no-Murakumo into the sky. I was right over Izanagi, and created the biggest magic circle I've ever seen. It looks just like any other [Fairy Law], only about 100x bigger and more powerful. I looked over at Izanagi and saw him struggling.

"What is this?! I can't believe that some power from another world would be this powerful!"

He was struggling to get up, but the [Fairy Law] was holding him down, inflicting damage. I started to walk over towards him. As I was getting closer, I noticed something. He was starting to give off a dark aura. I stopped and looked right at the circle in the sky, and started to sweat. The [Fairy Law] was starting to crack.

"What's happening?"

"Ha, haha, hahahahahahahahahahaah! You fool! You think this can stop me! I am creation itself! Nothing can surpass the power of creating, NOTHING!"

Just then, the circle was shatter and the light disappeared. That's not good! I need to get ready! As I was thinking this, Izanagi charged at me at full speed. Oh no! That's too fast to dodge! I need to block! I held Ame-no-Murakumo right where the tip of Izanagi's [Ame-no-Nuhoko], but things didn't go as planned. Izanagi's [Ame-no-Nuhoko] broke through Ame-no-Murakumo and pierced me straight in the gut. Izanagi smiled.

"It's over, God-Slayer"

Just then, my vision went black.

**That's the end of the tenth chapter. The beginning of the chapter didn't have any battle scenes, but I think it's just as important. Now then, the battle with Izanagi just got harder for Frost, as inside of the Endless Gap, all of creation is far more powerful than normal. And now, it seems like Frost done for. How will he get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter. It's the last one in this arc, "Dragon God-Slayer". Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 11: Dragon God-Slayer**

**(Frost)**

It was dark. What's going on here? I don't seem to remember… how, wait. Now I remember, I was sent to another world by a useless goddess and ended fighting a god and killed him, becoming a God-Slayer. After that a bunch of events let me to a fight with the strongest god in the country that I'm staying at. His name is Izanagi-on-Mikoto. At first it was easy enough, but then he brought me into some sort of gap, where we fought. I took on his four Divine Beast, and barely manage to beat them. Then I tried the [Fairy Law], but he destroyed it. Then he stabbed me in the gut. That's right, I guess I'm dead. Well, that's fine. I'm sure that some other God-Slayer will be able to take him out…

"Don't give up now!"

That sounds familiar. Where did I hear that voice before… I know!

"Pandora!"

I turned around and, as I thought, Pandora was standing there, with her checks puffed out.

"For the last time, call me mom. Anyways, let's get to business."

She looked at me with serious eyes.

"You can't die yet. You're only 16. You have your whole life ahead of you! Thousands of year to be exact."

"Well what do you expect me to do?! I tried and lost! Izanagi is just way too powerful for me to beat! Sure, if I was on Earth then maybe, but inside of the [Endless Gap] he's unstoppable! There's no way I can beat him!"

Pandora just looked at me in silence. Then, after a little bit…

"What about your friends, Seishuuin Ena, Mariya Yuri, Sayanomiya Kaoru, and even Kushinada and Amaterasu-sama? Will you just abandon them? Sure, maybe another one of my children might beat Izanagi-sama, but that won't be before he completely destroys all of Japan. When Izanagi-sama is done with that island nation, all of its people will no longer be among the living."

What! I can't believe this! I can't let that happen, but what can I do? No matter what I try, it just doesn't seem to work. [Tsukuyomi's Arrows], [Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi], my [Ice Dragon Slayer Magic], even the mighty [Fairy Law] was completely useless against him. I'm, just not strong enough to win.

I'm not strong enough.

I'm not strong enough.

I'm not strong enough.

I'm not strong enough.

I'm not strong enough, not strong enough, not strong enough, not strong enough!

"Frost!"

I looked up to where Pandora was, and saw that she wasn't there alone, but with a how bunch of other people. People I recognize; Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Mirajane, Elfman, Gildarts, Master Makarov, everyone from [Fairy Tail]. All of my friends, even my new friends from this world, were standing here, with Pandora, looking right at me. What's going on here? Pandora just smiled.

"I thought you needed something to get your fighting spirit back. So I used a spell to put all of your friends here to sleep and bring their spirits here. Right now they're still asleep, but they should be waking up right about…now!"

Just then, Pandora disappeared and everyone looked over at use. As soon as Natsu saw me, she smiled.

"Hey Frost, that Pandora person already told us everything. So you're in a tuff fight huh. Hard to believe that, seeing that you're so strong, but let me say this, don't give up! You can do it!"

Erza was the next one to speak up.

"Just keep what you would always tell me as kids in heart, 'Don't compare yourself to others. Just keep working hard and there's nothing you can't do."

Everyone in [Fairy Tail] were started to remind me of all the things I've done up to now. When I was just six, I took out a band of sixteen bandits, at ten I destroyed my first village (Master Makarov paid for that one), then at eleven I passed the S-Class exams and entered by first S-Class request, at thirteen I froze an entire forest over, and of course, this year I froze an entire mountain (inside and outside) into solid ice. Yuri and Ena just stood there, smiling. Orochi talked about taking down Japan's fifth strongest god and the fourth strongest god's subordinate god, and strangely enough, I think I saw Amaterasu standing in the corner over there, smiling. Anyways, all of my friends and comrades were all praising me for everything I've done. Natsu then said the one thing that could lift my spirit more than anything else in any world…

"Frost, you can win! Remember, before a Campione or God-Slayer, you're a [Fairy Tail Wizard]! You don't fight alone, we're all with you! We're always fighting alone you! If not in person, then if spirit!"

Everyone smiled at that, even my new friends. That's right; I'm not alone in this. My friends are always with me! The spirit of [Fairy Tail] lives on inside of me! As long as my friends are with me, even is spirit, there's nothing I can't do! So I forced myself to get out from the darkness that was around me and headed towards that small speak of light that I saw. I'm defiantly not going to DIE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My vision started to return to normal, and I could hear Izanagi's laughter. He obviously thinks he's killed me. Just as he was about to take his spear out of my gut, I grabbed it. Seeing this, he opened his eyes wide.

"What?"

I looked up at him, and smiled.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me, Izanagi."

I then started to freeze his spear a little. He managed to pull it out of my grip and jumped back. He then glared at me with pure hatred.

"I don't know how you managed to survive, but you won't survive the next time."

I was just ignoring him while freezing my wound. I'm not going to lose. I stood up and gave Izanagi a smile.

"You won the first round, but now it's time for round two."

Izanagi then rushed at me. I just kept dodging him because I didn't have the power needed to with yet. If only there was some ice nearby, then I would be good to go, then it hit me.

"Hey Izanagi, this [Endless Gap] of yours isn't all that great. Creation, please, what's so great about that."

He gave me the reaction I was hoping for, anger.

"Not that great! Creation is the most powerful force in this, no, every world! With it I can call forth anything!"

"Really? Anything? Then that mean you can, no, it's too much for you."

"What! Nothing is too much for the great Izanagi-sama! What is it that you believe is too great for me? I'll prove to you that it isn't."

I got him right where I want him. Hehehehehe, the great Izanagi-sama is easily fooled.

"Well, there's no way you could create ice as easily as me. And I do it without an [Authority]."

"What? That's it? Something like that is easily made."

He then waved his hand and a large iceberg appeared out of nowhere. That perfect.

"Why thank you. That's just what I needed."

He didn't seem to understand what I met, but it was already too late. The ice was created. So I took a deep breath and the ice started to fall apart and fly towards my mouth. I ate it. As soon as I was done, I could feel all of my power returning and my wounds started to heal. Seeing this, Izanagi finally got what I met.

"You tricked me!"

"You're the idiot who feel for it. Now then it's time I finished this!"

I then started to gather all of the power within my and force a new spell to be created for my [Ice Dragon-Slayer Magic], one that combined my ability as a Campione.

"I don't know what you're up to, but this is the end of you. There is no one who can defeat me in this [Endless Gap]! Not a god or a God-Slayer!"

"If that's the cast, then I'll surpass the power of a God-Slayer! I'll become something that no world has ever seen before. I'll become a, **Dragon God-Slayer**! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I released all my power at once and activated my newly created spell.

[Secret Dragon-Slayer Art – Hidden Ice Form – Forbidden Frost: Yamata-no-Orochi!]

Just then, the aura around me started to take a more physical form. The eight-headed serpent seemed more alive than normal. I even felt the power of a billion years worth of power flow into me. The temperature went down all the way to sub-zero. Izanagi's precious [Endless Gap] completely froze over (don't know how that happened. I mean, it's endless.). Izanagi himself looked to be affected by the cold temperature, and surprise. His spear completely froze, cracked, and shattered.

"Impossible! You froze an [Endless Gap] that exist before the creation of the world! That just not possible! Don't tell me, is this the power of the Devil Kings?!"

I jumped towards him and held my right arm like a blade, and froze it into a more sword like blade.

"Wrong! This is the power of a [Fairy Tail Wizard]!"

I then stabbed him in the heart. Each of the eight heads attacked one of his limbs. Two heads for one limb. He looked like he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"How is this possible? You're just one man, and yet you did all of this."

"It's because I'm not alone. Even if it's only in spirit, I have all of mine comrades from [Fairy Tale] and the [History Compilation Committee] with me. You on the other hand you fight alone. That's why you have lost."

He didn't seem to like that one bit. Izanagi just looks at me his both his golden and silvery eyes.

"This isn't over. I'll be back, someday. Just you wait and see."

With that he turned into particles of light, and disappeared.

"Well, all well ends well. Now then, how do I get out of here?"

Crack!

That can't be good. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was cracking. Um, that's not a good sign, is it?

Crack!

Brake!

Explode!

The entire gap exploded and I found myself in the middle of it. The last thing I remember before passing out was the outline of Ena, Yuri, Orochi, Kaoru and… mom?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(3****rd**** Person)**

That day, the 7th Campione of Japan defeated the strongest of the Japanese Gods and became known as the [Strongest in Japan] and the [Dragon God-Slayer]. But it wasn't just Japan that was made aware of his presents. The explosion of the [Endless Gap] created a beam of pure energy that shot into the sky. It was so bright that it could be seen in every corner of the world. In China, Luo Hao watched it. In Romania, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban watched it. In Egypt, Aisha watched it. In Italy, Salvatore Doni watched it. In England, Alexander Gascoigne watched it. In L.A, Annie Charlton (Aka, John Pluto Smith) watched it. It was that day that the 7th Campione from another world truly was known all around the world. It was that day that the [History Compilation Committee] sent in the information on the new Campione, leaving out his name and the fact that he's from another world. And on a side note, because of the size of the energy beam, every mage organization in the world had to work together to cover it up. Now then, the true story can begin. The story of a boy from another world becomes a supreme being. A God-Slaying Devil King. A hero to the people. A Campione!

**And that's the end of the eleventh chapter of "God-Slaying Fairy". The battle with Izanagi is over and now the entire world knows about Frost. You can bet that Salvatore is extremely interested in him, being a new Campione and all. As for the others, well, all that caught their attention was the energy beam. Anyways, this is the end of the "Dragon God-Slayer Arc". Next is the "Golden Haired Lioness Arc". That's where I'll follow the main storyline of "Campione". From now on you'll be meeting familiar gods, and some new one latter on, including not one, but two other Round Table members besides Lancelot. Well then, until next time. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Campione" or "Fairy Tail"**

**Chapter 12: Vacation in Italy**

**(Erica)**

It's been a few months since the appearance of the s7th Campione made himself known. The [Copper-Black Cross] has nothing but complaints to talk about him. Because of him there was that huge explosion of energy the world almost became aware of the presence of magic. Luckily with the help of all the mage originations working together managed to somehow keep magic a secret. It was the hardest thing in the world to do. Uncle Paolo stated that just from that one thing he can tell that this Campione is going to be more troublesome the both the Black Prince and Lord Salvatore. The worst part of it is, we don't really know anything about him. All that we know is that he killed two major gods and one subordinate god, that he's male, and that he uses a magic that hasn't been seen before. That's all that Japan was willing to tell the world about him. Well, I guess that's not all there is. Yesterday they did send somewhat of a description of him. Apparently he's a tall guy with pale blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a strongly built body. He likes to wear a white shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue long coat. They've also stated that he's not Japanese, but didn't say what his nationality was either. This guy is a complete mystery to us. Well, I guess that all right. It's not like we're going to have to deal with that guy anytime soon, right.

"Hello Erica. It's been too long."

"Greeting Honorable Uncle, it has been too long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Frost)**

Since I still haven't found away to get home, I've been forced to say here in this world. Its fine when I'm around Yuri, but both Ena and Kaoru is a different story, especially Ena. That girl just doesn't seem to know when to give up. Anyways, now I finally have some time off. So I talked to Amakasu and got a free trip to this country called Italy. Apparently it's a popular place for summer vacations. So, here I am, in Italy during summer. And I got to say, this place is kind of nice. I was walking through some city called Cagliari, on the island of Sardinia. At first I was worried about the different language being a problem, but latter came to find out that it was easy for me to learn it. In fact, some of the locals even told me that I sound like I could be Italian myself. Must be a Campione thing. Well, that's fine. As I was walking through the city, I found myself near the beach. I was thinking about admiring the scenery, when I suddenly felt a large amount of magic nearby, just as much as a [Heretic God] or a [Campione]. I looked in the direction of the power and saw a youth. He had dark blue hair and black eyes. There was a small tattoo on his forehead. His outfit was a worn out robe. The youth was very handsome, but for some reason I feel he's not human. Actually, I can tell he's not human. He doesn't smell like a human one bit. His sent is kind of like Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Izanagi, but a little different. It's kind of like how people from different countries smell alike but are a little different. Maybe he's a [Heretic God]? No, if he was then I'd feel the pretense of a [Heretic God], like all [Campiones]. Anyways, as I was thinking all of this, the youth looked over at me, and smiled.

"Greeting fair warrior, what can I do for you?"

That's an odd way to greet someone. Well, maybe he's just that way.

"Hi there, I'm Frost Vermilion. What's your name?"

He put his hand on his chin like he was thinking. After a few minutes…

"I don't really know. I have forgotten almost everything about myself."

He forgot. I guess that means he has amnesia. Well, I guess that means we have to take him to the hospital and have a doctor look after him.

"Hey, if you want, I can bring to a hospital. I'm sure that you can get some help there."

"No thank you, I am fine. But if you wish, we can compete in a battle of sort. Anything I fine. It doesn't matter what it is, as victory is always in my hands."

He sure is confident, isn't he? Well then, I'll just have to show him the power of a [Dragon God-Slayer]. Let's see here, what am I good at? Hm… the only thing I've ever done so in Earthland was right and practice magic. What would I be good at? Wait a minute, I remember now. Ena got me into this sport call baseball a few weeks ago. Well, it's better than nothing I guess. I looked around and saw some kids playing soccer, and there were some baseball equipment nearby. I pointed them out and the youth nodded his head. So we headed towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, this guy's incredible. I was winning at the beginning of the game, but he just kept getting better and better, until I didn't even stand a chance against him. We even joined in the soccer game, and his team won. I swear, it's like his' victory itself. Anyways, we were currently sitting at the edge of the beach, enjoying ourselves. It's always nice to make a new friend.

"Excuse me, the person who is sitting there – I'm very sorry for the sudden intrusion, but I have something to ask."

I looked behind me, and caught my breath. Standing there was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. She had long blonde hair and violet. Her outfit was a red dress that, under the glow of the orange sunset and in contrast with her blonde hair, gave off the impression of red color was intensified. She stood there, proud like a queen. She wasn't as tall as all the other natives here in Italy, but that doesn't really matter. I was busy just staring at her pure beauty. As I was thinking this, she spoke again.

"Please tell me all about the god that has appeared on this island. My name is Erica Blandelli. Consider it a return gift, as there is no need for you two to report your names."

She sure is full of herself. Well, that aside, there's a god here? That's not good. And this is supposed to be my vacation. Well, can't do anything about it now. I stood up and looked over at her.

"Um, can't we talk about this somewhere else, away from him."

I pointed at the youth. The girl, Erica, shook her head.

"I wasn't talking to you, but if you have information, then that's fine. But I was talking to the other guy, over there. All around this island there have been Divine Beast appearances, and every time this guy was at the scene. I want to know what he knows."

So that's it. I was about to say something, when suddenly…

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

I looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a giant boar like monster. That's not good. Looks like my vacation is going to have to wait a bit.

"Hey, you sh…"

Before I could say anything, the youth disappeared. I looked back at the boar, and saw that it was surrounded by a small tornado. Just as I was wondering what was going on, I saw a flash of gold and the boar was cut apart. It then disappeared. That couldn't be a god, right? I didn't feel the presence of a god at all. As I was thinking all this, I felt someone glaring at me from behind. I turned around and saw that that Erica girl was staring at me.

"That boy you were with just now, what does he have to do with the Heretic God?"

She seems to think I know something, but truth is, I don't really know much. But, I guess I shouldn't let this go. Well, might as well introduce myself.

"Look, all I know about him is that he's not a Heretic God. I don't know who he is, since he lost his memories, but since there's a Heretic God here I might as well help you."

That seemed to irritate her. She pointed her finger at me.

"What! You think you can help me! Just who do you think you are?"

"I am who I am, Frost, an associate with Japan's [History Complication Committee]. If there was a Heretic God nearby and Amaterasu found out, it'd be bad… but not as much as if Yuri found out. She might just be a normal human, but sometimes, she's scarier than any god out there."

That's right; Yuri's [Heavenly Lecture] is something no one can handle. Anyways, after I said that, Erica looked at me with wide eyes. She then shook her head.

"Impossible, there's no way he can be **that** Frost. But still… he knows Japan's Amaterasu…"

She then looked back at me.

"Very well then, I, Erica Blandelli, will allow you to travel with me. Now then, let's get going."

And like that, my journey with Erica Blandelli began. If I knew the consequences back then, I probably wouldn't have traveled with Erica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Athena)**

The Invincible Warlord seems to have lost his memories, but that's not all. The newest God-Slayer is here. How interesting. The [Queen of Light] seems to have taken a liking to this new God-Slayer. This Goddess can't help but wonder what he's like. Well, that can wait. One's Self must find the snake and return One's Self power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(?)**

This is getting interesting. That lovely maiden and the new God-Slayer are together. Why do the God-Slayers get the beautiful girls in this world? Why can't I, for once, get a girl…

"Pervert!"

Damn! I was caught! Guess just waling straight into the ladies changing room isn't the best way to go. Well, I better get going. I ran outside and then jumped into the air, just as a thunderstorm started to appear, onto a chariot.

**That's the end of the twelfth chapter. This is the beginning of the actual "Campione" story line. Frost has already met both Erica and Verethragna, but he doesn't know who Verethragna is yet, and Erica doesn't know that he's the Campione of Japan, yet. Anyways, I also added a new god, who will come in later as the enemy. Also, sorry about now Amaterasu, Yuri or Ena, but they're not coming in till after the battle with Melqart (but at least I mentioned them). One more thing, remember what I said about two more Arthurian knights, well that's wrong now. There's a third one, but he's not mine. I'll let you know who made him after I introduce him (And I did get permission to use him). Anyways, please continue reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
